The Rain of Tempest
by Tindra44
Summary: What if the Doctor wasn't the only Time Lord left. What if he knew the other one and was willing to go to lengths to save...Her? A 11th Doctor story. DoctorxOC probably.
1. Maiden Trapped in Crystal

Hey, this is kinda like my first story thing. It's an alternative version from my other story 'The Rain of Tempest' that has been disbanded. Sorry for those who read it.

Tempest: Why are you doing it again?

Because I lost interest in the other one and I want to write it with the eleventh doctor.

Tempest: Why?

Because I felt restricted with expanding your relationship with the doctor in his tenth incarnation. It feels like I can start on a new slate now and do what I wanted to do. Now leave it.

Tempest: Okay, fine just wondering. I better be just as amazing as I was in the last one.

…We didn't even get that far. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading this…if you do. Here goes nothing.

Tempest: It better be good…

00000000000000

On the distant planet of Krynar, the surface is dominant by vast wastelands of snow and ice, in a never ending blizzard that makes it unstable for any outside species to live on for extended times but that does not stop them from attempting to find out its secrets. A archaeological dig is being done to find out more about the planet as strange crystals appear on its surface coming from deep inside the planet, sparking interesting of just what is lurking within the planet…

00000000000

"But it's becoming too dangerous." Said Professor Gerald Green, the leader of the research team for the dig. He was human and old, about fifty with white hair and wrinkled face. His eyes were a soft brown, showing warmth and compassion. He wore heavy clothing to shield himself from the bitter cold.

"We came here to obtain the energy source and that is what we are going to do!" Stated General Razar. He was a hulking figure, with broad shoulders and a muscular chest. He was bald with a moustache that reached past his lips and framed them. Eye of steel blue showed determination and willingness to go the lengths no matter the consequences. He wore an army uniform, consisting of dark green and red with golden buttons. He tried to prove his superiority by going against the cold.

"We don't even know the energy source is coming from. It could have come from somewhere else. We need more time to research…" General Razar slammed his fist against the console. They were in the central control room. It was coloured blue with numerous screens and buttons, illuminating the room. It was where the majority of the equipment was controlled and powered. Professor Gerald trembled a little as he saw General Razar glaring at him.

"I think we have given you enough time to research. We know a powerful energy signature was emitted from the crystals poking out from this god-forsaken planet. The source is in this core and we must find it. It is for the good of our planet." Professor Gerald snorted.

"You only wish to use it to power the military, not help our people."

"A powerful military means we can defend our people so it ensures their safety." General Razar fired back. He turned away from the Professor and gazed out of the window. They had been digging for a few months and reached a large opening area deep within the planet. It was like a large cave; light coloured ground that led into a maze of crystal walls that reached similar areas, large crystals were sticking from the ceiling of the area, glowing with a multi coloured aura. Multiple machines were around, digging into the walls or scanning them with scaffolding built around them with workers doing their jobs. The walls were composed of green and blue crystal, giving the place a greenish-blue glow. Some would consider it beautiful but Razar considered it an eyesore.

"Just find that energy source so we can leave this place. All these different colours are giving me a headache." Professor Gerald mumbled something under his breath and left the control room. As he walked down the metallic corridor, he was kicking himself mental. He was a scientist. He researched and looked for answers to unanswered questions. He wasn't some grunt that worked to find some way to help the military that were already too trigger happy. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Before he could reach his lab, his headset rang in his pocket. It was a way to communicate around the site. He placed the small ear piece in his ear.

"Yes?"

"Sir, we found something!" It was Lewis, his assistant. His voice was high, reflecting on his excitement.

"What is it?"

"The source of the signal." Professor Gerald stopped in his tracks. Had they finally found what they were looking for?

"Where?"

"In the central room. The one with the carvings." He knew what room Lewis was taking about. It was located in that Maze, in the centre. It was made up like a real room rather than a part of the landscape.

"I will be there shortly." Gerald spun around and walked in the direction of the maze.

"You are in for one hell of a surprise." With that, Lewis turned off his communicator. Gerald placed his back in his pocket and picked up his pace. He couldn't help but feel a little giddy. The power signal was off the charts when they discovered it. Gerald couldn't wait to find out how something gave off that much power. He had entered the maze and turned corners, memorizing the layout of the area. He finally reached the central room. The room was made of stone rather than crystal. There were carvings in the stone in some unknown language and symbols that not even experts could decipher. There was an opening at the top of the room, blocked by purple crystal. They had focused most of their work on that area because there was no other place made of stone or had that colour of crystal. Also, the signal was much stronger here than anywhere else on the site. There were lights located all around the room with some apparatus and computers. Lewis was standing to the side, watching as two men were extracting something from the crystal that was shattered and ripped apart, with a stretcher behind them. He was a young man of merely twenty five. He had golden locks for hair and blue eyes with a baby face. He wore a long white lab coat as the temperature was much higher in the room than the outside. Gerald walked up to Lewis.

"What happened? Did someone get hurt?" Lewis raised an eyebrow.

"No. They are extracting the energy source. We finally found it Professor." He said with a grin. Gerald was confused. Why did they need a stretcher? It became clear as the men set a body on it. It was of a young woman. She was wearing a black and blue body suit that was torn and ripped, exposing her pale skin. Her hair was a dark brown, verging on black almost. She was dirty for some reason, her pale, smooth face stained as her eyes remained closed.

"What…" Gerald didn't understand this. Was that woman encased in the crystal? He turned to Lewis for an answer of some kind.

"That was my reaction. While we were digging in here, we saw a shadow in the crystal so we aimed there. As we got closer, the signal became stronger. She is the source of the signal. She was trapped in the crystal by god knows what." Lewis said. Gerald looked back at the woman and saw she was being strapped to the stretcher.

"What's going on? Why are you restraining her?" One of the men waved him off.

"A precaution. We don't know what she is capable of. We will take her to your lab for examination and inform General Razar." Gerald grumbled. Who knew what that man planned for the woman.

"Come, Lewis. We have work to do." Lewis nodded and followed Gerald out of the maze, with the same thought running through their minds.

_Who is this woman?_

000000000000000

_The sky was on fire, a burnt orange colour. The grass felt soft underneath her hands as she sat looking up at the sky. It was so pretty at this time. She heard a scuffle behind her. She turned around and saw her best friend walking up to her, staring at his feet, sulking. She smiled at him as he sat beside her and brought his knees to his chest._

"_Hey there." She said in a happy voice. He gave nothing in return. This worried her._

"_What's wrong?" The boy shifted a little._

"_It's my fault." He said in a weak voice. The girl sighed._

"_Not this again."_

"_But it is! If I wasn't so stupid you wouldn't have to go away!" The boy said as he parted from his legs, looking at the girl with wide eyes. The girl shook her head._

"_My father decided this a while ago. I would have gone either way. It's not your fault." She patted his head and ruffled his hair._

"_Don't you worry about a thing." The boy sniffed a little and wiped his eyes, halting oncoming tears._

"_But you will be away and I won't see you. What if you meet someone else?"_

"_That will never happen. You're too much fun to get rid of. Here." She held out two fingers, her index and middle finger. It was their way of making a promise in their home._

"_I promise you will be my best friend who I will care for no matter what." The boy looked at her with wide eyes._

"_You mean it?" She nodded._

"_Of course. I wouldn't promise if I didn't." The boy met her to fingers with his._

"_And I to you. Until the end of time?" The girl grinned._

"_And beyond even that!"_

00000000000000

Her eyes opened but quickly shut again as they were exposed to bright light. She groaned her head was spinning and refused to stop. She tried to push herself up but she was held back by restraints. She fell back onto her back. Where the heck was she?

"Ah, you're awake." The voice sounded aged. She opened her eyes once more, slowly to get them to adjust to the exposure of light. They soon did and began to dart around the room. She was in a lab of some kind, with computers beeping and glass beakers sitting on tables. She saw a man standing beside her, wearing a long white coat and had white hair.

"Please tell me you are not trying to dissect me?" She said in a tired voice. She may have been weak but that was no excuse for no humour. The old man chuckled.

"No, I'm not. Don't worry. Here." The man had pulled a belt up and the restraints loosened, allowing her to push herself up. She rubbed her head to try and rid herself of dizziness. Her head had finally cleared up and she looked at the man.

"That's good. What's your name?" The man coughed for a moment to clear his throat.

"Well, my name if Professor Gerald Green. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss…"

"Tempest." She said, placing a hand to her chest to identify herself.

"Tempest? Unusual name. Then again, you are an unusual person." Tempest tilted her head.

"Have we met before?" Gerald shook his head.

"No. I don't mean it in that sense. Do you remember what happened?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Happened…" She drew out the word as a way to say she needed elaboration. Gerald seemed shocked at this.

"How you became trapped in crystal?"

"I was trapped in crystal?" She didn't remember that part. All she remembered was being summoned by her father then…nothing. Gerald nodded.

"Yes. You were giving off a large energy signal so this expedition was done to find that source, which turned out to be you." Tempest pointed to herself.

"Me?" Gerald nodded as she shook her head.

"Sorry but not me. Maybe the suit…" She looked down at herself and saw it was ripped to shred basically with some skin exposed.

"It might have let out a distress signal and you guys picked it up. It must have stopped when you found me. You know like some technology built into it." That was the only thing she could think of really to explain it. Gerald didn't agree with this.

"I don't think a suit could produce the sort of energy levels we recorded and there is another question I would like to ask you."

"Sorry, man but I think you might have the wrong person and fire away." Gerald seemed uneasy asking this.

"Do you…know that you have…two hearts?" Tempest let out a 'ah' sound. She looked around so no on was listening.

"Keep a secret?" Gerald nodded. She motioned for him to come closer, which he did.

"I may look it but I'm not human." Gerald's eyes nearly popped out of his head as she said that.

"Then what are you?" Tempest shrugged.

"Ever heard of a Time Lord?" Gerald's face was racked with confuse.

"They are mere myths. Legends that have been past on through generations."

"And you are looking at one and I'm not one to brag but I am the stuff of legends." She laughed a little at her own joke as Gerald was trying to process the information he had just heard.

"Is it that hard to believe that I'm a Time Lord? And I'm not trying to be ungrateful or anything like that but, may I have a change of clothes? I don't like the thought of walking around like this." Gerald snapped out of his thoughts and nodded a few times. He went over to a table and picked up a small pile of clothes lying there. He brought them over to Tempest.

"Yes, yes of course. I'm sorry these were all I could find and I don't think they are good against the cold." Tempest waved him off.

"It's fine. I like the cold…the majority of time. Can I just…" She pointed to a curtain. Gerald nodded again.

"Of course." He turned around to look away from the curtain, giving her more privacy.

"Thanks." She got off from the bed and steadied herself as her legs felt soft and wobbled underneath her. Her strength came flooding back and she was able to walk again. She went behind the curtain and began to discard her suit and wear the clothes provided. She thought about what was happening as she changed. She wondered just how she ended up in crystal and how an energy signal was produced by her. It was impossible. She didn't have any weapons or anything like that so how did it come to be? Professor Gerald seemed like a nice enough guy so she could trust him with the fact she wasn't a human. He seemed so shocked to find out he was in the company of a Time Lord. Things could only get weirder she assumed.

She finally got changed and looked down at herself. She was wearing tight fitted black jeans with a white long sleeved t-shirt and a black, light jacket over it. On her feet was a pair of black converse. She did like the colour black so it was okay. She smiled to herself.

"Okay, I will talk some more with the Professor and find a way out of here. I need to find…" She heard voices on the other side of the curtain.

"Where is she?" Asked a gruffy voice. Tempest could see their shadows from the curtains. There was a large man accompanied by a smaller one. She assumed the voice belonged to the larger man.

"She is just changing. She will be out in a moment." Gerald said. Tempest waited for a moment to hear if they had more to say.

"Has she said anything?" The large man said.

"Yes. She remembers her name but she cannot recall how she ended up encased in the crystal." The large man nodded.

"Alright. We will start the tests soon. If just a human girl can give off that kind of energy, I want to know why." Tempest gave a mental sigh. Gerald didn't mention that she wasn't human. She took a breath and stepped from the curtain and saw the other two men. The large man was bald with a long moustache wearing an army uniform while the other was wearing a lab coat just like Gerald but he was much younger with blond hair. She smiled sweetly at them.

"I take it you are my gracious hosts?" The large man smiled at her, showing teeth. Tempest got a feeling from him she didn't like.

"That's right. My name if General Razar. And you?" She crossed her arms.

"Tempest." Razar chuckled a little.

"Interesting name." Tempest nodded.

"Yeah. So anyway, thanks for digging more out and that but I think I'm gonna head off." Razar shook his head.

"I'm afraid we cannot allow that." Tempest raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Razar took a step towards her, towering over her.

"I cannot allow you to leave. You gave off a powerful energy signal and I want to harness that." Tempest couldn't believe this guy. He wanted to use her for something she didn't even get herself.

"So you're telling me, I can't leave just because some energy signature appeared and you think it's me?" Razar just smirked and walked away.

"I will leave the rest to you, Professor. Lewis come with me for a moment." The smaller man known as Lewis followed Razar out of the room.

"So, I'm basically a prisoner!" Tempest cried in outrage.

"I guess you are." Razar called back as the door shut behind them. Tempest let out a frustrated cry.

"What a bloody jerk!" Gerald nodded.

"You aren't the only one that feels like a prisoner." Tempest sighed and shook her head.

"I just want to go and find my friend." Gerald looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry Tempest but, we don't know how long you have been trapped in the crystal so…they might not be living any more." Tempest smiled at him.

"Don't worry. This guy won't have died." Gerald raised an eyebrow.

"You sound so sure."

"Because I am. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if he was on this planet right now…"

So what you think? Any good?

Tempest: I thought it was alright.

Didn't ask you. Just say the disclaimer.

Tempest: Fine, grumpy git. Tundra44 owns nothing. She thinks she owns me but I have words about that.

…Yeah…well thanks for reading and I hope you continue.


	2. With A Snap Of My Fingers

Hey! Here is the next part. Hope you enjoy it! Btw this is set after series 5 with Rory.

Tempest: Will we finally see some action now?

Wait and see.

Tempest: Come on, I'm dying here. Let's get on with it…

00000000000

"Geez, it's like the bloody Antarctic here." Amy said as she stepped out of the TARDIS into the snowy landscape. The wind was harsh as it swept with snow entailed with it.

"Aw, c'mon Amy. It's not that bad." The Doctor said as he stepped out behind her and worked out with arms wide open, accepting the cold.

"Nothing like a little snow storm to start off a day." He said happily.

"You call this a little snowstorm?" Rory said, taking his place beside Amy. They wore a little more heavier clothing than The Doctor who wore his usual attire of a tweed jacket, trousers, shirt and braces and bowtie. The sky was a pitch black with a stream of different colours, reflecting the Aurora Borealis due to the low temperatures.

"Is there any particular reason why we are on this ice cube?" Amy asked as she hugged herself, her flaming hair wiping with the wind. The Doctor spun around to face them, the snow setting in his brown hair.

"Yes there is." He didn't say anything beyond this, leading Amy and Rory to be confused.

"And that would be?" Asked Rory as his teeth chattered. The Doctor scratched his head.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean; you don't know? You're the one that brought us here." Amy said in an annoyed voice.

"No, no I'm not. The TARDIS brought us. Just not sure why…" A bright light was shined upon them. They covered their eyes with their arms and looked forward to the source of the light. It came from a green truck. A head popped out of the side window, wearing a helmet that protected their identity.

"Who's there?" He called to them. The Doctor looked at Amy and Rory, who both shrugged not knowing what to say. The person spoke before they could answer.

"Are you here about the dig?"

"Yes, we are." The Doctor fished in his jacket and pulled out his psychic paper. He walked towards the truck so he could talk with the person better. He showed the person the psychic.

"I'm Doctor John Smith and these are my assistants. We here to find out how everything is going with the dig." He said, making it up as he went along. The person nodded and jerked his head towards the inside.

"I'll take you to base." The Doctor waved over to Amy and Rory, making them run up to accompany him.

"We have been offered a lift to base and we are not people to turn done generosity like that. Let's just see what this dig is all about."

00000000000000000

"A war?" Gerald questioned. Tempest nodded.

"Yeah. A time war to be exact." Some time had past since Razar statement that she was to be kept here against her will. She tried opening the door but it had become locked from the outside and she heard a guard being placed there. With boredom nearly killing her, she decided to tell Gerald what had happened before her mind turned blank.

"And you were a solider?"

"Yeah. Best there was. Sent to the front lines every time." Tempest remembered back to the time of the war. Constant blasting on both sides, cries of anguish and death, fire spreading all around them as the rages of war continued, as she fought against the Daleks for the sake of her people. For the sake of one. She closed her eyes to push back the images. She heard Gerald sigh in his chair. She was sitting on the stretcher with her leg propped up as she leaned against it.

"It must have been hard; fighting in a war like that." Tempest shrugged.

"I didn't really question it. I just did what my father told me but I had a personal mission in it." She didn't bother to elaborate on what she meant and just continued her story.

"During a battle, I was called back to my home planet by my father. I followed his command and…I can't remember much past arriving in the council room. Gerald scratched his chin, thinking about possibilities of what might have happened.

"Maybe your father didn't want you to fight any more and encased you in crystal to protect you." Tempest laughed at this. From her view, it was a terrific joke.

"My father was never that type of man. He only saw me as a tool for his own use. I hated him." Tempest said bitterly, all traces of the humour she once felt gone. She gritted her teeth together, trying to hold back the growing rage inside her. It was true, she hated her father. He never showed her love, only greed at her abilities as a solider. That was all she was to him. A solider.

"Do you wish to return?" Tempest looked at Gerald.

"What?"

"Do you wish to return to your home planet?" She thought for a moment. She didn't really think about Gallifrey. She didn't even know who won the war. For all she knew, it could have been destroyed along with everyone else. Tempest couldn't even begin to guess just how long she was trapped within this planet.

"To be honest with you, I am really not bothered. There is only one thing I want to see and that is my friend, alive and well." Gerald raised an eyebrow at this.

"Didn't you say that he would be alive no matter what?" Tempest sighed. She hated contradicting herself.

"I know but…I don't even know the outcome of the war so, who knows. That's why I need to go and leave this planet to find him." Gerald pushed himself off his chair and walked over to her, standing in front of her.

"How would you find him? Time Lords have the ability to travel across time and space with the aid of a…"

"TARDIS."

"Yes, that and I don't think you have one unless it was buried with you."

"I never did have a true one in the first place. I preferred using starships with the technology of TARDIS's. But you're right. How am I meant to find him without someway of going across time? I don't have a TARDIS or a Time vortex manipulator and it's not like I can just click my fingers and-" She clicked her fingers, a rush of energy and power soared through her and she dispersed, a bright light blinded her as fast wind past her. Her body felt like it was weightless and she was being thrown a long distance. She couldn't see or feel anything, just being lost in this void. There was no pain, nothing.

_What the hell is happening?_

Everything soon came rushing back to her as she landed on her back onto solid ground. She groaned as she landed, opening her eyes to see the bright sun loaming overhead. She pushed herself up, feeling hard ground covered in gravel. Upon taking in the area, Tempest realized she was now in a wasteland with red rock as ground. There was nothing for miles from what she could see. There was no sign of Gerald or any indication of a dig. Tempest sat there on the ground, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"How did I…" She held her hand to her face. Nothing seemed different. How did she end up here?

"Well, let's try this again." Tempest closed her eyes, thinking back to the room she was previously in, with Gerald and all the equipment. She took a breath and snapped her fingers, the energy returned and she was enveloped in the bright light once again as her eyes shot open. She felt the ground underneath her disappear, causing her to fall into nothing. The feeling of weightlessness returned as she continued to fall. She couldn't understand what was happening. She closed her eyes and crashed onto a hard, cold floor. She opened her eyes and breathed in the cold air. A person appeared at her side and helped her up from the floor.

"Are you alright, Tempest?" It was Gerald. He made her sit on the stretcher. She blinked a few times before answering.

"Yeah, I'm fine, fine…what happened?" Gerald shook his head.

"I don't know. One minute you were sitting her then the next; you just vanished, leaving a yellow dust cloud that dispersed soon after. See?" He pointed behind her, making her look and see some small yellow particles floating around but slowly disappearing.

"The sensors went off, detecting a powerful energy signal coming from this room. That proves it was you giving off the signal." Tempest ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't know what the hell is going on. No Time Lord has the power to go through time and space without a medium. There has got to be some explanation."

"I don't know how I could help. Razar told me to run tests but I'm not sure what I would be looking for." Tempest shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. All that matters is that I have this ability. That means I can get off this rock and start my search." Gerald nodded.

"You better hurry and get out of here no then. Razar has probably already been alerted by the spike as there are sensors all around this place. If he finds out it was you and you were a solider, he will use you for his own intentions." Tempest snorted at this and pushed herself from the bed.

"I am sick of being used. What about you? What about all these tests you were meant to do?" Gerald smiled a little.

"I'm sick of being used as well. This dig was about researching for a way to benefit our planet, not find a new weapon for the military. I would have liked to study you but not in the manner Razar wants to. I will make up some excuse about how you escaped, probably cost me my life though." Tempest placed a hand on his shoulder to give him comfort.

"Look, you dug me out from the crystal and are willing to let me go and not try to dissect me or using me as some kind of weapon so I will help you get out." Gerald shook his head.

"It's not that easy. Unlike you, I wish to return to my home but if I leave and you are not here I will be considered a traitor and exiled." Tempest thought for a moment. She couldn't just run off and leave him like this. He could be killed because of her. She had to find a way to ensure his safe return to his planet and make sure that Razar guy did not affect his work.

"Okay, I got an idea. How about we try and get rid of Razar? That way, you can continue your research and not have the threat of being banned from your planet." Gerald seemed to think for a moment before speaking his thoughts.

"I don't want any violence." Tempest waved him off.

"There doesn't have to be. We can just…relocate him so he won't affect your research. You can make up a story about him being lost down a hole or something."

"And you promise you won't kill him?" Tempest agreed.

"I promise." She held out her hand to shake his. Gerald took her hand and gave it a firm shake. Tempest smiled.

"Okay, time to get to work. You have any maps of the area in here?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I think the only way I can use my power is if I know where I am going so I need to know where everything is in this place." Gerald went over to the computers and began to type something in.

"So, where are you going to go after this?" Gerald asked as he continued typing. Tempest shrugged.

"I don't know. Wherever he is I hope…"

00000000000

Lewis was studying the marks in the central room again. No matter how many times he compared them to other ancient carvings, they never matched. It was like they were a lost language. General Razar gave him access to the restricted files of the military to find out what the symbols meant but so far nothing. General Razar had a lot more faith in Lewis than he did in Professor Gerald. He didn't question like Gerald did. He sighed to himself and moved away from the computer. He walked towards the large opening where they extracted the woman. The crystal had been torn apart, leaving a large hole in it that had the cast of the woman imprinted on it. He wanted to go back to the lab to find out what had Professor Gerald discovered about her but he was assigned here. He touched the crystal. It was still warm from the digging equipment.

"Well, we should find out something soon enough…" He heard footsteps coming from behind him. They were heavy and caused the ground to shake a little underneath him. He assumed it was a well equipped solider.

"Has General Razar sent you to find out my progress?" His reply was heavy breathing that didn't sound human.

"Are you okay?" Lewis still didn't turn around. He was too mesmerized by the crystal. Just how did that woman survive in it?

"You…must…leave…"

"Why? Has something-" He stopped himself as he turned around to confront the person but instead he looked in awe. It wasn't a solider. He didn't even have time to think that it wasn't human as he screamed…

0000000000

"This way, Doctor Smith." Said the grunt as he led the Doctor, Amy and Rory down a corridor. They had reached the base after a few minutes. The corridor was narrow and tall, radiating little heat due to the decreasing temperature in the planet.

"Doctor, do you even know where we are?" Amy asked.

"My guess is the planet Krynar, judging from the never ending snow and crystals sticking out of its surface." Was his reply.

"Have you been here before?" Rory questioned. The Doctor shook his head.

"No but…something is familiar about it."

They continued down the corridor until they reached a large room that they assumed to be the central control room due to all the screens and large window looking down at their work. There was a man standing at the main console, with no hair on his head but plenty on his face. He turned his head and gave the group a once over.

"Who are you?" He said in a not too friendly voice. The grunt stepped forward.

"This is Doctor John Smith and his assistants. They have come to check the progress. Sent by Chancellor Handhim himself, General Razar sir." Razar raised an eyebrow at this.

"Really? Well, you will be pleased to hear that we found the energy source." The Doctor nodded.

"Well…that's very good. Care to elaborate on what was it you exactly found?" Razar eyed him.

"You were sent by the Chancellor? Never expected him to send someone so…scrawny." Amy and Rory laughed silently at this as the Doctor rolled his eyes. Just because Razar was taller and more muscular than he was, didn't mean he could just say something like that.

"Yes well, he thought it was a change from big brutes like yourself. Now, back to what you found down here." Razar snorted and turned his back to the Doctor.

"The energy signal was emanating from a young woman we found encased in the crystal."

"Encased? Like, actually inside of it?" Amy said. Razar nodded.

"Yes, hard to believe I know but the signal has died down since we took her away to be tested."

"In what way; tested?" The Doctor said, not liking where this was going.

"Well, we must find out how she can emanate such a powerful signal and what kind of abilities she has."

"So you could use her for your own needs?" The Doctor retaliated. Razar just grunted.

"It is for the good of our people. Imagine that kind of power at our disposal."

"Well I'd rather not."

"I don't recall asking for your opinion Mr Smith. Now if you don't mind-" An alarm started to blare from the speakers and a red light began to flash. Razar went over to the console and pressed a button. He hovered over a microphone sticking out.

"Gerald, what happened?" As he shouted down the microphone, the Doctor's head darted about the room, looking for something but he didn't know what.

"What is it, Doctor?" Amy said as she walked towards him.

"There is something very familiar here but I don't know what it is."

"Never mind that. Why is everything going mental?" Rory shouted over the alarms, covering his ears.

"Another energy spike. She has done it again. Now I have proof she is the one doing it." The alarms and lights came to a halt after a few moments. Razar was about to leave but the Doctor stood in his way.

"What do you mean, proof?" Razar glared at him like he was a great annoyance, which was how some people actually viewed him.

"She kept denying that she was the cause of the signal but this just proves it. The signal came from the lab where she is." Before Razar could push the Doctor out of the way, a voice was heard over head.

"General Razar, are you there?" Razar went back to the console and pressed the talk button.

"Yes. What is the problem?"

"Sir, Lewis is dead."

"What do you mean dead?"

"We found his body. He was impaled by a large object, like a fist only larger."

"Report to the lab at once. That woman must be the cause of it. Restrain her once you arrive."

"What about Professor Gerald?"

"Kill him if he proves to be a nuisance. We found what we were looking for. Over and out." He released the button and turned back to the Doctor, who was furious.

"You are going to kill a man for no good reason?" Razar merely shrugged.

"He has done his job. He is expendable. No, get out of my way." The Doctor shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Razar narrowed his eyes at him.

"It would be a shame if you were to meet an unfortunate accident." Amy stood defensively in front of the Doctor.

"Oh no, buster. You ain't touching him." Rory followed her lead. Razar chuckled.

"Please, let us not fight." Amy snorted.

"You started this." Razar's eyes narrowed at the young Scottish woman.

"And I will finish it. Once I gain control of Tempest-"

"What?" The Doctor pushed Amy and Rory aside. His eyes were wide, staring up at Razar looking for assurance.

"What did you say?" Razar crossed his arms and looked at him like he was stupid.

"I said once I gain control of Tempest…wait do you know her?" The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, thoughts running wild through his head.

_It couldn't be…_

_0000000000000_

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Tempest: Again it…

No input from you! Disclaimer!

Tempest: Grr, Tundra44 own nothing but my pay check. Review if you want to praise or criticise. Still no action…


	3. Long Awaited Reunion

This is the next instalment. Hope you enjoy it.

Tempest: They wouldn't be reading the third part if they weren't enjoying it.

I mean I hope they enjoy this part. Use your head.

Tempest: You never know. People might just be reading this for a laugh.

That means they are laughing at you too. Whatever, anyway enjoy!

0000000000000

"I'm not too sure about this Tempest." Gerald said as she paced up and down the room.

"What have we got to lose? It's the only way we can get out of here." Gerald shook his head.

"But we don't know the extent or you abilities. How do you know you can carry individuals with you when you jump?"

"I don't but trial and error is a way to go. Come on, before they get in here." She looked over to the door and heard the constant banging of soldiers trying to get in. Gerald had locked the door from the inside before they managed to get in, binding them some time to escape. They must have been alerted when she jumped. She glanced back at Gerald and extended her hand.

"Trust me." Gerald swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. He took her hand in his, holding it with a firm grip which Tempest returned. She closed her eyes, trying to think of a distant part of the dig they could hide in. She breathed deep and snapped her fingers. The energy surged and they fell through the floor. She opened her eyes to see the light around them, with Gerald crying out as he clung to her for dear life. Tempest focused on getting to that room and closed her eyes once more, landing on the ground in a heap as Gerald's grip slipped from hers. Noise was all around her. Tempest rubbed her head as she rose to her feet, taking in her surroundings. They were in some kind of control room, with no signs of life anywhere. Lights were flashing red but soon died down along with the noise. She turned to see Gerald struggling to stand up. She went over to him and lifted him to his feet. He seemed dazed by what just happened.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Gerald gave a small nod.

"I think so. What a strange sensation." He looked at his body to see if there were any problems but nothing seemed out of place. He looked around and gasped.

"We need to get out of here. This is the central control room. Razar won't be too far." Tempest didn't answer him; instead she went to the main console. There was a screen that was flashing red, reading large energy levels.

"Doesn't matter where we go here, this will alert him to any time I jump. That's what the alarm was for. We should disable the sensors first so it will be harder for them to track us." She pressed a few keys, hoping to get something that would turn the sensors off. Gerald tapped her shoulder.

"Let me." Tempest moved away from the console to let Gerald take care of it. As he worked on the console, Tempest gazed out of the window to gaze at what was her home for who knows how long. It was beautiful, crystal glowing above the cavern. She couldn't't help but wonder just how she got here, how she was trapped in crystal. For what purpose? The cavern seemed empty for a dig to be going on. No one was out there, even on the scaffolding. Something caught her eye and she turned her gaze towards it. It was coming out of an opening in the far wall. It was a hulking figure. Its large frame covered in black metal with openings glowing red. She couldn't get a good look at it but she could see it wasn't human.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Tempest?"

"Did you find anything else in this place except me?"

"No. There was some wildlife on the surface but nothing in the core."

"What's that then?" Gerald looked up from the console to see her pointing outside to the hulking figure moving across the cavern.

"I'm…not sure."

"Well, it doesn't look friendly. Get the sensors off so we can start planning our…"

"Can anyone hear me?" The pair looked at each other. Where did that voice come from?

"Please if anyone can hear me, come in!" Behind the voice were shots being fired with cries of pain. Gerald pressed a button and began to speak.

"What's happening?"

"There are these strange creatures all over the site. They are killing everyone they get close to." Tempest looked out of the window again and saw the creature moving towards the connecting corridors for the base to the cavern. There was more than one apparently.

"They keep saying we should have not intervened and that-" A scream was heard, followed by some static until there was nothing but silence. Tempest and Gerald looked at each.

"Another one of those things is coming up here. We better get out of here before it decides to play with us." Gerald went back to work and after a few minutes, he was finished with the sensors.

"That's them offline. Now we-" He was cut off by his own gasp as he saw what had entered the control room. It was the creature from down the cavern. It looked more intimidating up close. It was big, with pulsating red crystal flowing through its metallic body. It had no eyes, just red glowing crystal. Its hands were massive and its arms were long, nearly touching the floor while it towered over the both of them. It didn't move it just looked ahead of itself. Tempest and Gerald didn't even dare to move incase of aggravating the creature. A harsh voice reached their ears.

"You…must…return…what…you…took."

Tempest didn't bother to wait what else hear what else it had to say. She ran over to Gerald, grabbed his arm and snapped her fingers, jumping back into the bright light to escape. She didn't care where she ended up, as long as they were not near that creature. She didn't recognise it and nothing registered in her mind what kind of species it would be. Her thoughts came to a halt as she crashed onto something hard. She shot her head up and looked around for any signs of the creatures. They seemed safe for now. She got up and walked over to Gerald, who was on his knees.

"You okay? You look like you're gonna throw up." Gerald stood up and tried to maintain his balance.

"I will be fine. Just a little bit of motion sickness." Tempest nodded and looked around. They were in a large room with weapons and different equipment on tables and in large containers.

"This is the armoury. Your aim is getting good." Tempest grinned.

"Yeah, I'm getting the hang of it…hey, that's mine!" She walked over to a table and picked up a belt. It had a gun holster, a small pack on the back and a long cubic container attached.

"It is? We found that laying around. Can't remember where exactly. It led us to believe there were some form of species living here and that seems to be the case now." Gerald commented as Tempest wrapped the belt around her waist. She took out the gun and checked it. It was her trusty, old blaster from back in her days as a soldier. It was kind of bulky but she liked it. She placed the gun back in the holster and detached the container.

"No one could figure out what that was." Gerald said. Tempest looked at him and smiled.

"It just needs a woman's touch." She pressed against it and a blade popped out, long and sharp. Gerald took a step back as Tempest examined the blade, the light gleaming off it. She pressed into it again and the blade retracted. She saw that he was confused.

"What? Never seen a sword before?" Gerald shook his head as Tempest placed the hilt back on her belt.

"No, it's not that. How can such a long blade be kept in a container like that?"

"That's Time Lord technology for ya. Now that we are prepared, we have to look for survivors and get them out of here. I think Razar is the least of our worries." Gerald nodded. Tempest search was going to have to wait…

00000000000

"Is there something you are not telling me, Smith?" Razar said, crossing his arms as he glared at the Doctor. The Doctor was trying to find a way to explain his sudden outburst.

"No…no. It's just an unusual name for someone." Razar raised an eyebrow at this.

"You seem like you are aquatinted with her the way you reacted."

"He's not even met her. You said she was trapped in the crystal so how could he?" Amy said.

"You may not be who you say you are and you are here too…"

"Sir, we have a situation." Razar went to the control panel and hit the talk button.

"What now?"

"Professor Gerald has sealed him and the woman inside the lab. We can't get in."

"I'm on my way." Razar motioned for the grunt to come forward.

"We are heading for the lab. Make sure our 'guests' don't try and make a run for it." He stared at the Doctor.

"You will finally get to meet Tempest…if you have not already done so." Razar walked past the group, leaving the grunt to make them follow from behind.

"Move it." The grunt said, motioning his gun towards the door.

"Alright, alright." Amy said, walking alongside the Doctor and Rory as they exited the control and down the corridor. Razar didn't look back at them as he walked forward to the lab, leaving the chance for the group to converse.

"Do you know this Tempest person?" Amy questioned. The Doctor hung his head a little.

"I don't know. It may not be the same person."

"Who was she?" Rory asked. A smile played on the Doctor's face.

"She was a friend from long ago…best friend in fact. We were inseparable when we were younger. You wouldn't believe the trouble we used to get into." Amy placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It is probably her. You said this place felt familiar and you have never been here before so maybe you have like a telepath or mind thingy or something." The Doctor shook his head.

"I don't know. I can't make assumption until I see who exactly this woman is. I'm not going to get my hopes up. I'm meant to be the last of our race and…last I heard, she was killed in the war." A pain appeared in his chest as he thought about how he was told of her death. He remembered the rampage he went on, to avenge her by destroy everything that confronted him.

"Well, maybe they thought wrong." Rory said, hoping to cheer him up a little.

"No, me and Tempest…had a connection, like Amy suggested. We could sense each other wherever we are and I can't sense her ever since."

"But you said you felt something earlier. Maybe something happened." Amy added. They came to a stop as Razar stopped in his tracks. They looked past him, seeing a few people trying to break in but to no avail. Razar stomped towards them, his body radiating anger.

"What is taking so long?" He said to his soldiers, with the group following behind him.

"Sir, we cannot get the door open." Razar grunted as he pushed the soldier aside. The others moved away from the door to let Razar have a try. He banged the door hard with his fist.

"Gerald, open this door now!" There was no answer from the other side. He kept banging his fist against the door, trying to gain some reaction. The alarm soon went off again, flooding the area with noise and red light.

"She's done it again!" He continued to bang the door. The Doctor walked up to him.

"Maybe I can help." He reached into his jacket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. Razar stepped back to allow the Doctor his chance. He didn't want Razar to hurt anyone but he needed to know who was on the other side of the door. He assumed he could get in before Razar and protect who was inside from his wrath. He aimed the screwdriver at the door, setting it off with a green light and a buzz. The door soon hissed open. The Doctor didn't bother waiting for Razar to say anything; instead he rushed into the room to confront the people held inside. No one was in the lab. He noticed little yellow particles floating around one space before disappearing. Before he could look further in the room, he was pushed aside by Razar, nearly making him fall to the floor.

"I believe an 'excuse me' was needed there." The Doctor quipped as he fixed his jacket. Razar ignored his comment as he let out a cry of annoyance.

"Where are they? They can't have gotten out of the room." Razar turned back to his men.

"Search the base. Make sure they don't escape." The Doctor left him to rant to his soldiers as he went back to Amy and Rory.

"Well, was it her?" Rory asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"No one was in there. At least they managed to avoid Razar. Who knows what he might have done…" A piercing scream was heard from down the corridor. It was enough to make blood run cold as it was obvious that the scream was the person's last. The Doctor, Amy and Rory turned their heads to see a huge creature coming towards them. It had metal plating with red glowing lines all over its body. It continued its course towards them, provoking the Doctor to say.

"RUN!" They ran past Razar and his soldiers that were ordered to stay, hoping they would follow their example. Instead, they fired at the creature with Razar shouting orders for their capture.

"Doctor, what was that thing?" Amy cried as they ran down another corridor.

"No idea but I have the idea that it's not friendly!" They were coming up to a fork in the path, one left and one right.

"Go left!" The Doctor told Amy and Rory. The Doctor turned left first, believing Amy and Rory were close behind but they said otherwise.

"Doctor!" He stopped and turned to see them being grabbed by soldiers and being dragged away.

"Leave them-" He was cut off as he was lifted off his feet and flung away at the opposite direction. He skidded across the floor and hit a wall. He groaned in pain as he pushed himself to his knees. He looked forward and saw one of those creatures walking towards him. He stood up and held up his hands in a non-threatening manner.

"Now, calm down for a second." The creature continued to close in on him.

"My name's that Doctor. I mean you no harm. We can talk about this." The creature made no statement towards this and instead extended one of its large arms and took the Doctor by the neck and lifted him off the ground. The Doctor struggled at the creatures grip, trying to pry off its cold fingers attempting to crush his neck. He couldn't get a word out, instead he kicked at it but the creature didn't flinch. The Doctor's eyes were soon rolling to the back of his head until he heard fire coming from somewhere, attacking the creature but the creature didn't seem fazed.

"Hey, tall, dark and ugly! Over here!" The creature turned its head and was greeted by a blade being thrown and hitting it square in the head, diving into one of its crystal veins. It cried out and released the Doctor, making him fall to the ground, trying to get his breath back. The creature clutched its head in pain, the glowing veins slowly turn black as its movements slowed down, and halting as there was no more motion in them. It became like a statue, intimidating but unmoving. The Doctor laid on the floor, trying to figure out what that thing was. A hand appeared in his view.

"Are you okay? It's getting dangerous here, you gotta leave." The Doctor looked up and saw the hand belonged to a woman, wearing modern 21st centaury clothes. Her hair was long and dark, unlike her blue eyes that seemed to shine and gleam. They were familiar to him. Something about her was familiar. He took the hand and the woman pulled him up with ease. She had a slender build with pale skin. She gave him a warm smile, which the Doctor returned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your help."

"It's not a problem but seriously you gotta leave, there are a lot of these things here." The Doctor shook his head.

"I can't do that. I need to find my friends and the captives held earlier."

"There are more survivors other than Razar and his merry bunch?"

"Yes and I would appreciate it if you would help me." The woman nodded.

"Of course." She pulled the blade out of the creature's head and pressed something on it, making it return into the hilt. She placed it on her belt.

"Led the way…sorry I didn't get your name."

"Oh, sorry. It's the Doctor." The woman's eyes widened and her smile disappeared as he said this. Did she know him in his future or did he just not recognise?

"Doctor?" He nodded, confirming that it was his name. Her eyes shined even more bright and her smile returned with more intensity.

"Sparky?" The Doctor took a step back. Only one person called him that in his entire life and that was long. He then remembered just why the eyes reminded him of someone. No matter how many years had gone by, they never changed. They still had that liveliness in them.

"Tempest…" He said in a whisper, not knowing if he was merely dreaming or if it was actual reality. The woman nodded.

"Yeah!" The Doctor felt himself swell up with emotion. He wasn't the last one.

"Temp?" She grinned.

"It's great to see you!" The Doctor wasted no time in hugging her, with her returning it. It wasn't a dream. Tempest, his best friend since childhood was alive and in front of him. She didn't die in the war or when he caused the destruction of their home and race. She was alive. Tempest gave him a pat on the back, telling him it was time to part but he didn't want to.

_She's not dead. She's alive!_

"How long was I away? You must have really missed me." The Doctor nodded as he pushed himself away, reluctantly.

"You have no idea. What happened to you?" Tempest's smile faded a little as she shrugged.

"I don't know. I can't remember how I ended up here."

"I thought you were dead." This seemed to shock her.

"What? Dead?"

"You were declared dead. You apparently lost your life in the battle of Yelm 4." Tempest couldn't seem to believe this. She ran a hand through her hair as she looked away from the Doctor.

"I can't believe that. Who won?" It was the Doctor's turn to look away, not wanting to say the truth but he knew he had too.

"No one. Everyone lost. Temp…everyone is gone."

"What do you mean?"

"All of the Time Lords…Gallifrey…everything is gone now. There is no one left…except us." Tempest gave out a light laugh.

"The lone survivors eh? Figures the devil children would survive." The Doctor smiled at her comment. They got into so much trouble when they were younger that they were called the devil's children.

"So I take it I must have been out for sometime then."

"I have regenerated twice since then." Tempest nodded and looked at him.

"I can see that. You look good. Not too sure about the bowtie though."

"Hey. Bowties are cool." They laughed together this time, just like when they were younger. It felt good to be in her presence again, to see her smile and hear her laugh. The Doctor scratched the back of his head.

"You um…look good too." Tempest smiled.

"Thanks. Look not that this isn't great or anything but we should focus on saving your friends and getting out of here." The Doctor nodded.

"Okay. This way." As the Doctor started to move away, Tempest grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.

"What is it, Temp?" She looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For leaving you alone. I won't do that again." The Doctor smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go." Tempest took a place by his side as they walked forward to save Amy and Rory…

00000000000

Tempest: Yes! I finally got to show just how good I am.

You just threw a sword.

Tempest: Could you do that?

Just read the disclaimer.

Tempest: Tundra44 owns nothing unless it's unrecognizable.

Thanks for reading!


	4. A Successful Rescue Kinda

Chapter 4 has arrived. Hope you enjoy.

Tempest: What she said.

000000000000000000

The Doctor and Tempest walked down the corridor, cautious to what might be lurking around. The place was littered with bodies, battered and ripped by those savage creatures that remained unknown. Tempest kneeled down to one of the bodies. It was one of Razar's soldiers. His face was white and his eyes were glazed open, full of fear and horror. Tempest shook her head in disgust. Why were those things killing these people? They weren't the most good hearted people but they didn't deserved, at least in her eyes. She closed his eyelids to stop him from staring.

"I hope none of these people are your friends." Tempest said as she rose from the body.

"No, they were taken somewhere. Why would they do this?" The Doctor replied. Tempest made her way by his side.

"They mentioned something about taking back what was taken." The Doctor looked at her.

"Any idea what that was?"

"No. They kept saying give back what was taken and they should not have intervened. I guess they didn't like the fact they were digging in their planet." Tempest pulled out a small headset from her pack and placed it in her ear. She clicked a button on it and began to speak.

"Professor? Can you hear me?" It wasn't until a moment later she got a reply.

"Loud and clear. Anything interesting on your end?"

"Well, if you call a body ridden hall interesting.

"What? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. There are other survivors here that I need to get from Razar, if he's not dead yet. I have a question.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you didn't take anything from this place. Those things are persistent about it."

"Not that I know of."

"Do you know where Razar would take-"

"Professor Gerald and Tempest." A voice appeared from no where. The Doctor and Tempest looked around for the source but found out that it was coming from hidden speakers.

"I order for you to surrender. I know it is you two that have released these freaks out on the base. If you don't surrender, I will be forced to sacrifice the dead weight and I'm pretty sure someone will not be too happy about that. Their deaths will rest on your heads. You have thirty minutes to come to the command deck."

"He's talking about Amy and Rory." The Doctor said. Tempest nodded.

"Professor, stay put."

"What about those people?"

"I will get them. You don't move." She took the headset out of her ear and placed it back in her bag.

"Who was that?" The Doctor questioned.

"Professor Gerald. He is the one that led the research team here and got me out from my crystal prison. He's a good guy but not much for brawn so I made him hide in the armoury. Right, I need to find a way to the command deck…wherever that is."

"Wait. You aren't thinking about going there, are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah. I need to get your friends so we can leave this place." The Doctor looked at her like she was crazy.

"You can't! Who knows what he will do. I just got you back and…"

"Chill Sparky." Tempest smiled. He would always overreact to stuff like this, when she had an idea he thought was crazy and tried to get her to change her mind but that never happened.

"Nothing's gonna happen. This works both ways remember. I got you back as well and I'm not gonna lose that. Beside I have a little trick up my sleeve. I will get your friends back in no time." The Doctor sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to win this with her.

"Alright. Just…be careful, okay. I'll look around to see what these things are and what they want."

"Okay. You're the one that better be careful. Who knows just how many of those things…"

"Return…" The Doctor and Tempest turned to see the creature coming towards them. It was the same one as before as it had a hole in its vain on its head.

"Man, its persistent." Tempest commented as she drew her blade out and assumed her stance, placing herself between it and the Doctor.

"You go ahead. I got this thing." She felt him grab her arm and hauling her along with him.

"No way. We are going together." Tempest didn't bother trying to fight him, knowing that she would have just fought with the creature clueless about how to stop it. Despite being in danger, she couldn't help but smile. It reminded her of the old days when she and the Doctor would be running away from something trying to catch, punish or eat them. They seemed so far away now. The days when they didn't have much cares except what they would do the next day. Now, they had to worry about some metal creatures killing everything in sight. Once they believe themselves to be safe, they stopped at a staircase. Tempest assumed that was where the command deck was. They were usually high up in places. Tempest placed her bade back on her belt.

"This is my stop." Tempest said as she looked at the Doctor. He still didn't seem happy with the idea of letting her go up there but there was no choice right now. She couldn't go jumping in a room that could be full of soldiers, ready to kill anything, meaning his friends would get hurt.

"I still don't like it." He said. Tempest placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"Don't you worry about it. You just focus on being safe. I know how much trouble you can get into when you are alone." The Doctor smiled as she removed her hand.

"Where will we meet up?"

"I'll find you. Don't worry."

"But how? Haven't you noticed something?" Tempest tilted her head to the side, unsure about what he was talking about.

"What?"

"We don't have our connection. I wasn't able to sense you at all, only at certain times and we didn't recognise each other when you saved me." He was right. The connection they had always shared wasn't there. It made no sense. It was with them no matter what, giving them piece of mind knowing the other was safe.

"Maybe it's because I have been kept away for who knows how long. Maybe we have to establish it but I will still find you." Tempest gave him a wink.

"Stay frosty, Sparky." With that said, she ran up the stairs without a second look back. After the first seconds apart, her chest pained. She hadn't seen him in so long, well before the war and missed him every moment they were apart and they were finally reunited, not under the best circumstances but nonetheless they were together. They would be able to talk about everything once she got his friends out and they were safely away from here. She reached the top of the stairs into a long hallway. It only lead to one door she assumed to be the command deck. She walked forward, thinking about how she was going to go around this. She needed to get a hold of his friends and jump out of there before Razar could do anything. She reached the door. Not knowing what else to do, she knocked on it.

"Hello? Someone ordered a gorgeous woman?" The door opened with a hiss and Tempest was faced with several guns pointed at her. She raised her hands in surrender.

"No need to get all frisky." One of the soldiers grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside with force. He let go of her wrist, making her stumble inside.

"That was a little uncalled for." She said as she rubbed her wrist.

"Well, with the amount of men you killed today, I say that was only a taste of what should happen." Tempest looked ahead and saw Razar standing in front of her, looking smug as he had his hands behind his back. She saw two people being restrained by some more men. One was a woman with red hair that reached down her back and the other was a man with messy dirty blonde hair. They looked out of place so she assumed they were the Doctor's friends.

"But I will look past that, if you agree." Tempest raised an eyebrow at him.

"Agree to what?"

"Agree to be my soldier. To stand by my side and conquer everything that stands in my way." Tempest gave a little laugh.

"That's what you want? To dominate everything? Very original." Razar glared at her.

"If you don't, I will have to execute these people expected of treason and just where is the good Professor?" Tempest had to think of a plan fast. It wasn't unlike her to just jump into things but it was getting sensitive now.

"Well, you aren't giving me a good choice here and…he's dead. One of those creatures got to him."

"You mean one of the creatures you sent?" It was Tempest turn to glare.

"They have nothing to do with me! I didn't send those things to kill everyone."

"Well, let's say that's true. Why did they appear after we dug you out?"

"Hell should I know? I just know they have nothing to do with me." At least that was what she hoped.

"So, do we have a deal?" Tempest looked back at the two humans. They didn't seem scared of what might happen. If she could just reach them…

"First you let them go, then I will agree." She starred at Razar, trying to provoke him into giving in to her demand. He gave a curt nod.

"It's a simple enough request." He jerked his head and the two were released. The woman rushed to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Don't do it. We are with someone who can help and he…"

"He abandoned you. He is a coward." Tempest felt herself swell up with rage as he said that. The Doctor was anything but a coward. She would make him regret those words.

"He can stop him and those things." The Scottish woman continued. Tempest looked at her. She drew close to her ear so no one else could hear.

"Don't worry. I have everything under control. Just cling to me for dear life." This confused the woman but she tightened her grip, knowing she could trust her. She looked at the man and made a 'come here' motion with her head. He obliged and stood beside her.

"Do you know the Doctor?" He questioned. Tempest didn't answer his question, instead she gripped his arm.

"Questions later." She raised her hand, ready to jump.

"Right now, we're out of here." She snapped her fingers and they were consumed by the light, dissolving everything around them. Tempest kept her hold on the man as the woman had now wrapped her arms around her neck. She closed her eyes and focused on the Doctor. If she kept her mind on him, she would find him. Focusing on his image, ignoring the terrified cries of the people with her, lifted her hearts a little. She couldn't wait to see him again. Her thoughts came to halt as she found ground soon after. It was solid rock this time and it wasn't nice against her head. The woman had landed on top of her while the man was lying beside them. Tempest still hadn't opened her eyes as she worried she didn't get it right.

"Are you guys alright?" She smiled slightly as she heard the Doctor's voice. She felt the woman push herself of her.

"Yeah, alright thanks to your friend." The woman said. Tempest opened her eyes and saw the Doctor offering his hand. She took it and she was pulled from the ground. She smiled at him.

"Told you I would save your friends." The Doctor nodded, seeming happy that she was safe.

"But how did you do that?" The man asked as he was helped off the ground by the woman. Tempest shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I just ended up having this ability to jump time and space since I woke up. Must be the side effect of something." The Doctor spoke up.

"Well, I think I better give you a check up in the TARDIS. Just incase." Tempest nodded.

"Sure. Where are we?" She looked around and saw they were in a room made entirely of stone except for an opening at the top that contained purple crystal. There was some apparatus lying around, disturbed and destroyed. There were markings on the wall in some language she didn't recognise.

"In a room at the centre of a maze but these markings have sparked my interest. I need to-"

"I think that will have to wait." Tempest said quickly.

"Why?"

"We have a guest." She pointed towards the other wall were another opening was, the entrance to the room. Another one of the creatures had appeared but it wasn't the same one as it had no injuries. It just stood at the entrance, unmoving. Tempest took a step forward.

"What do you want?" The Doctor went to Tempest and tried to pull her back but she was unmoving. The woman and man had moved towards the pair, making a protective pack.

"Why are you killing these people?" She asked. The creature stood still as Tempest glared daggers at it.

"It…is…not…time…" The creature said with no mouth. Since it was talking, the Doctor decided to join in the Q&A.

"Time for what?" He said.

"For…awakening…"

"Who are you?"

"Guardians…we…must…return…" It moved forward, like an unstoppable machine which was closing in on its target. Tempest shrugged off the Doctor's grip and stood defensively in front of them. The creature raised its arm, making contact with Tempest's shoulder. She prepared herself to be thrown through a wall or crushed but it didn't do anything like that. It tightened its grip, not enough to cause her pain, and kept moving forward, pushing her backwards. She tried to push it back and stand her ground but it was too strong. She heard a buzzing from behind her, making her turn her head to see the Doctor aiming the sonic screwdriver at the 'Guardian' but nothing happened. It continued pushing her back. The Doctor seemed to get mad at this.

"Let her go!" He shouted and lunged forward to collide with it, hoping to make it let go of Tempest. The Guardian raised its other arm and grabbed the Doctor by the front of his shirt and lifted him clear off the ground.

"Must…be…returned…"

"What must be returned?" Tempest grunted as she kept trying to stop it moving. The Guardian kept its grip strong on both Time Lords as they fought against it, with the humans screaming at it to let them go.

"Child…of…time…"

"What?"

"Must…be…contained…until…time…awakened…to…early…" Tempest finally realized just what they meant. What was taken from them. What they wanted to return…was her…

00000000000000000

Well, that is done. Thank you for reading.

Tempest: I know, I know. Tundra44 owns nothing unless stated or unknown.


	5. Return That Which Has Been Taken

Hey! Here is the next part.

Tempest: Do we find out why I'm so special in this part?

In a sense.

Tempest: What does that mean?

Never mind. Hope you enjoy!

00000000000000

One minute she was there the next; Tempest disappeared in a yellow dust cloud. Razar was extremely angry now.

"Find her now! Kill anything in your way!" He spat at his soldiers. They nodded in fear and began to flood out the room, leaving Razar alone with his thoughts. Tempest would be a great asset once captured and 'persuaded' into to joining him. She was able to teleport by a mere click of her fingers he found out and could take others with her as she escaped with the other two. They would have to be 'silenced' when found along with Smith.

"What a simple minded man." Razar spun round, gun at the ready, to see a cloaked figure behind him. The cloak was dark red velvet with gold trimmings. They had they hands crossed behind their back while their face was concealed by the hood. Razar aimed the gun at the stranger.

"Identify yourself!" The cloaked figure merely chuckled at him, causing Razar's face to turn red.

"As well as weak minded. You have no idea what you have done, have you?" The voice was calm and unemotional. It belonged to a man, he assumed. Razar readied the gun.

"I said, identify yourself!" The cloaked figure shook his head.

"You truly do not understand. You should not have come here." The screams of dying men filled Razar's ears. Razar turned to the open door and saw one of his men suspended in the air as one of the creatures plunged their hands into his chest, killing him instantly. It threw the body to the ground, pooling blood as the body laid lifelessly on the floor. The creature started to walk towards Razar, with only the desire to kill every living thing that it encountered. Razar turned back to the cloaked man, who didn't seem to move an inch.

"But, we cannot change the past. Your death will be suffice." Razar's eyes widened for the first time in a long time.

"You are the one that sent these…things?"

"They are called Guardians. They are merely under orders to protect my instrument." The Guardian had now entered the room, causing Razar to back away from it and aimed his gun towards it.

"Which you took from its rightful place." The Guardian closed in on Razar, who began to fire at it but his attacks bounced off its metallic shell, not even make it struggle towards him as it kept the same pace.

"We didn't take anything!" Razar shouted as the Guardian raised its arm to strike.

"You did. You realised The Child of Time when it was not meant to happen just yet."

"You mean Tempest?" It made sense, It all started when they had extracted her from the crystal. So it was there goal to return her to her crystal prison. Before Razar could speak, the Guardian swung its arm and sent Razar flying across the room. He crashed into the wall beside the cloaked stranger. He knew bones were broken and organs were bleeding as his body erupted in pain. The Guardian came striding towards Razar to finish the job. Razar started to search in his military jacket. As the Guardian came closer, he pulled out a small device with a button on it.

"If I die, you are coming with me." He pressed the button as the Guardian crushed his skull with his foot…

0000000000

"Self-destruct sequence has been activated. All personnel evacuate the base…" The message kept playing over on a loop. The cloaked figure looked at the remains of the man, not really caring as long as he didn't get any blood on him.

"He believes this will stop us? Funny little man. He has no idea what he has truly done, waking her like that." The cloaked figure looked at the Guardian. It was merely a tool for his will and nothing else, like all other things.

"Well you have lost your use. I will be leaving now." The cloaked figure pushed away his robe to revel a time vortex manipulator on his wrist. He typed in the coordinates and was ready to leave. He smirked to himself.

"Maybe I can use this to my advantage. She will soon be under my control either way." As he said this, he sent himself across time and space to an unknown location.

0000000000000

"There is no way I'm going back in there!" Tempest grabbed her blade from her belt, released it and stabbed the Guardian in one of its veins on its side. She got the same reaction like last time. It cried out in pain, releasing both her and the Doctor. Tempest pulled out the blade and stabbed it in the head this time, its screams painful to the ear. The veins began to turn black as its joints stiffened and became unmovable. Tempest breathed a sigh of relief that it had stopped, for now at least, giving them time to get out of here. She pulled the blade out and returned it to its rightful place.

"What are they on about, 'Child of Time'?" Amy asked as she examined the Guardian, taping it to see if it responded.

"I think…they are talking about me." Tempest said. After the Doctor finished brushing himself off, he walked towards her to look her in the eye.

"You might be right there. There appears to be nothing else out of place here and you have this ability to go through time and space but not to worry." The Doctor moved to her side and placed an arm around her shoulders and held her close. She looked at him to see he was smiling happily at her.

"We are not going to let them put you back to sleep. Right?" Tempest looked over to the two humans who nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, I need another woman that can fire witty comments and criticise the men." Amy said. Tempest smirked at this.

"And I would be happy to take that position and to start." She looked back at the Doctor.

"What give you the idea that the sonic screwdriver would help in anyway?"

"You never know. They could have been mechanical and prone to…"

"Self-destruct sequence has been activated. All personal evacuate the base…" The room was filled with the mechanical voice as a beep acted as a beat.

"Well, I think Razar is tired of this party and wants to end it with a big bang. I'm not sure about you guys but I think I want to leave before the party ends." Tempest said. Everyone nodded in unison.

"Well, you mind giving us a lift?" Amy asked as she walked up to Tempest. Tempest shook her head.

"Of course not. As long as you're good tippers." Amy smiled at her, clinging to Tempest's arm with Rory grabbing on to Amy. Tempest looked back at the Doctor.

"Hope you're ready for this, Sparky." She snapped her fingers, bright light flooding her vision as she imagined the TARDIS. She thought of the big blue box, remembering how the Doctor never wanted to fix it. She closed her eyes to stop the light from blinding her. A cold breeze past her skin while her body fell into the cold, soft snow, Amy's grip slipped away as she made contact. Tempest pushed herself up and saw that they were outside now. Above head, the sky was dark, lined with diamonds and colourful lights. Tempest would enjoy it later but she had to go back and get Professor Gerald. As she was about to jump, Amy raised an alarm.

"Where's the Doctor?" Tempest looked around herself and saw he was not there. A growing fear had planted itself in her gut. Did he lose his grip and fall into the white light? Or was two people her limit? Tempest turned to Amy and Rory.

"I'll go back and check. I need to get someone else as well. Be back in a sec." She snapped her fingers quickly, her eyes adjusting to the bright light. She couldn't afford to close them as she needed to search to see if the Doctor was floating about somewhere. All she could see was white light, nothing else caught her eye but there was something in her head. Something that filled her with warmth. She had this feeling once…

_Tempest!_

A voice shouted in her head. It was the Doctor.

_Sparky?_

_Yes. What happened?_

_I must be able to only carry two people at a time._

_Okay but could you hurry? It's beginning to count down now and that's never good._

_Be there in a mo._

How was this possible? One minute they had no connection whatsoever. Now they could speak freely in their minds? There would be time for questions later. She had to get him and Gerald out now. Tempest felt herself land on concrete floor, using her hands to brace the floor as everything materialized around her. She got up quickly and did a scan of the room. She was in the armoury and found a scared Gerald, typing frantically at a computer. She walked over to him and grasped his shoulder. He cried out in surprise and looked at her, his face softening slightly as he saw it was her.

"I can't stop it. No matter what I-"

"You don't have too." She clicked her fingers and jumped to the TARDIS once more. She began getting use to the trips and was able to do it with her eyes open and watched as everything appeared around her. They crashed into the snow but Tempest didn't have time to make sure he was okay. She snapped her fingers once more and dived into the light. Her thoughts on only the Doctor. If she thought of something else it would swing her off as it was proven just a moment ago. She needed to learn about this and try to control it better than she was. That might mean leaving him once more. She was too distracted to realize that she had arrived in the room and collided with something, making them fall to the floor. Tempest groaned, sick of never making a decent landing. She planted her hands on the floor and lifted herself. She looked below her and saw she had collided with the Doctor. Their bodies were touching and their faces inches apart.

"One minute to Self-Destruct."

The plea of the voice was left unheard as they continued to stare into each others eyes. His eyes were a grey sort of colour, reflecting on how he may look young, he was wise beyond that. But his eyes held something else that Tempest could not understand. She saw adoration. She knew this because she had seen it plenty of times in her eyes when she caught them in a reflecting surface. Just being in his presence once more was entrancing to her, provoking her to stay in this position and he didn't seem to have anything against it. It felt right…but something else thought differently.

"Thirty seconds…"

"Um…we better get going." Tempest said, masking her disappointment that she didn't understand herself. She pushed herself up and moved away from the Doctor in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that. Still can't stick the landing just yet."

"It's fine. Now." Tempest felt a hand slip into hers, entwining their fingers. She looked beside her and saw the Doctor smiling at her. Even though he regenerated, he still had that same, warm smile.

"Shall we?"

"Ten seconds…" She gripped on his hand tightly and grinned.

"Hold on tight, Sparky." She snapped her fingers and they were engulfed in a white light. Instead of the usual cries of fright and surprise Tempest got when she jumped, the Doctor let out a shout of joy and excitement as they fell into nothing. She felt herself laughing a little.

"Geronimo!" Tempest looked over to him with raised eyebrows.

"You did not just say that!" She cried. The Doctor looked at her like she was speaking nonsense.

"Why not? This is one of the perfect times to say it!" Tempest rolled her eyes but she was happy. They spoke to each other like it was old times and there was no time apart or thinking the other was dead. She felt the cold breeze once more, meaning they were close.

"Get ready." She said.

"For what?" They crashed into the snow, causing some to fall off the ground and landing on their backs. Tempest still kept a firm hold on his hand. She pushed herself up a little to see if they had made it. They were outside but nothing seemed out of place like there was no explosion…

"Stay down!" She cried to the Doctor, using her body as cover for him slightly as the ground trembled with the sound of metal being ripped apart and fire spreading. Some parts had begun fly off and land near them. When Tempest thought it was safe to move, she looked up and saw a metal spike coming down from above at alarming speed. It was aiming for the Doctor.

"No!" Tempest moved her body over him to protect him. The spike slashed her shoulder down her back. She shouted in pain, falling back into the snow, letting the snow cool the warm wound. She placed her hand upon her shoulder, hoping it would stop bleeding. As long as he was okay, it didn't really matter

"You alright Sparky?" The Doctor appeared at her side, aware that she was hurt as he aimed to turn her to her side. She refused to move at first.

"It's nothing."

"Let me see." Tempest sighed and moved to her side. She heard him let out a little gasp as he saw the wound.

"That bad?" Tempest said with a slight smile.

"Tempest, I need to get you to the TARDIS. Can you walk?" She replied by pushing herself up from the ground. She saw the wreckage of the base across from her. It was on fire with smoke contaminating the beautiful landscape. She felt herself losing her balance as everything was going fuzzy. She didn't fall to the ground however. The Doctor had managed to catch her before she fell.

"I will take that as a no…"

00000000000

Tempest sat on the bed as the Doctor attended to her wound. He had dragged her to the TARDIS as she could barely stand up. She was greeted by the worries of Gerald, Amy and Rory, who were safely in the TARDIS as the explosion happened. The Doctor had taken her to the medical room to give her proper treatment. Her jacket and shirt was removed but she had covered her front with the sheet from the bed, to make the Doctor less uncomfortable than he already was. He had applied a disinfectant that was not harmful to their race and had applied stitches to it. He was now dressing it with bandages. Tempest was lost in her own thoughts. She still didn't know how she ended up in the core of that planet and how she had this ability to jump time and space. It was all confusing for her. Then she found out that she and the Doctor were the last of their kind and their home had been destroyed in the war she was pulled out of. It was a lot to take in in such sort time. She was pulled from her thoughts by the touch of a hand along her back.

"Something wrong?" She asked, not bothering to look behind her. The Doctor had traced an old scar on her back. His touch was nice as it provided some relief with its cold touch.

"No…just can't believe your current incarnation has lasted this long." Tempest smiled a little.

"Yeah. Does it…look disgusting?" She was always conscious about her body, despite what she had said herself.

"Of course not. That would never happen." Tempest felt her spirits lift slightly when he said that. She could always count on him to give an honest opinion. That was his way. There was one time when she wore a dress and the Doctor said it was hideous and not even a slaric would consider eating anything wearing it. She believed that herself but needed a little convincing at first.

"That's you all done." He presented her with a familiar piece of clothing.

"I don't think you want to wear those clothes again so I fished this out." It was her favourite red shirt. She had forgotten it when they took a trip to the Fabula Nebula. She took it and smiled thankfully at him.

"Thanks." The Doctor smiled back.

"Well, I will be with the others. Come when you're ready." Tempest nodded. He turned around and was about to leave the room but turned around to look at her.

"Temp?"

"Yeah?"

"It's…nice to have you back." With that, he closed the door behind him. Tempest smiled to herself.

"Feeling's mutual…"

00000000000

"So how is she?" Gerald asked as the Doctor returned. They were all gathered at the central controls.

"She will be fine. I fixed up the wound and it should heal. It wasn't enough to cause her to regenerate." He saw Amy looking at him with a cheeky smile on her face. He was going to regret this.

"What?" He asked. Amy bounced up and down a little.

"You like her." The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I like her. She's my best friend!" Amy shook her head.

"No. You _like _her." She drew out the 'like' like it meant something. The Doctor folded his arms and leaned against the controls.

"What do you mean?" Amy let out a frustrated sigh.

"You LIKE her. As in you want to go out with her." The Doctor waved his hands frantically at this.

"No I don't. We are just good friends and nothing more." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, me and Rory were just good friends and looked how that turned out" The Doctor looked over at Rory who nodded; afraid of what to say incase he angered his wife.

"You two never thought of anything beyond friends?" She questioned further.

"No! We are just friends, nothing more…"

"So, you're the one." Gerald had spoken up. Everyone's glance was on him. He smiled.

"You are the one she mentioned."

"Tell all." Amy said, wanting to know more than the Doctor did.

"When Tempest woke up, she kept saying she needed to leave to find her friend. That was all she wanted to do. She didn't care if her home was reduced to dust, just that you were alive and well." The Doctor turned away from him, smiling shyly. He hardly ever smiled like that or felt this way. He was happy that Tempest first thought was on him. She was willing to fight against everyone standing in her way just to see him. At least, that was what he assumed. He finally had his best friend back, meaning they could travel together like they used to but this time, it wouldn't be like taking a break it would be like having another companion. He couldn't wait to start heading towards the stars.

"Is this were the party is?" The Doctor turned and saw Tempest coming down the steps. She was now wearing her tight fitted red shirt with the tight black trousers. Her hair was messed up a bit more and her belt was attached around her waist. Once she was off the steps, she leaned against the railing, waiting for them to continue.

"Please, don't stop talking. If it's about me then…" Amy shook her head.

"No, no. Nothing like that." She threw the Doctor a glance and then back to Tempest.

"How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess. But never mind that now. What about you?" She turned to Gerald.

"What will you do now?"

"Well, the authorities will now be aware of the explosion and send someone to investigate. I need to be there and explain what happened." He said.

"And what did happen?" Tempest asked.

"We came under fire of an unknown species and General Razar saw fit to sacrifice his life in order to destroy them." Tempest nodded slightly.

"Well, at least he doesn't look like a saint in that story."

"Well, I guess I will leave you now." Tempest pushed away from the rail and went to Gerald.

"Thank you for everything." She gave him a quick hug in thanks and parted soon after. Gerald smiled at her.

"Maybe we will se each other again?"

"Yeah, of course." Gerald went to the doors of the TARDIS, giving one final wave before he left, leaving the remaining four. They remained in silence until the Doctor remembered something.

"That's right. I need to give you a check up Temp. We still don't know how you are able to jump. After that, we can start back to our usual travels." He started to circle the control panel, flipping switches and pushing buttons

"Sparky…"

"I still haven't taken to see sapphire waterfalls so we can start there. Amy and Rory, you guys will like it too."

"Sparky…"

"Or we could go to Earth and you can see what it's like in the mid-21st centaury. You haven't seen that yet, have you? Or maybe…"

"Sparky!" The Doctor stopped his rambling and looked over to Tempest. She had a serious face on, meaning she had something to say.

"What is it?"

"I think…I'm gonna jet for a while." The Doctor was shocked by this. She meant she was going to leave. Why would she do that when they were reunited once more?

"Why? We haven't even done the analysis yet."

"And we will. I just need sometime by myself right now and I want to know the full extent of my abilities first hand rather than some computer telling me that might be wrong." The Doctor lowered his head. He must have sounded like a right idiot as he rambled on.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Amy asked, knowing how the Doctor was feeling.

"I will see you guys around. I'm not just gonna leave and never send a word back. I just need to do this." She walked up to the Doctor and placed two fingers on his chin to raise his face to hers.

"I still haven't forgotten our promise. I will see you again." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and backed away. She gave a little wave to Amy and Rory.

"It was nice meeting you." She looked at the Doctor once more. He could see that she was just as upset as he was about this but why was she still going?

"Stay out of trouble, Sparky." She snapped her fingers, disappearing from the Doctor, who was unaware of where she was going…

000000000

Thank you for reading. R&R would be much appreciated.

Tempest: Tundra owns nothing and never will. Except the small things.


	6. Eternal, Metal Spiders and Children

Hey, it's that time again!

Tempest: What will we find out in this chap?

You will find out when you read it.

Tempest: When will you just say what happens?

What's the point in writing it? Enjoy!

000000000000000

Large trees covered the landscape, scattering leaves of sliver and pink across the grass, constantly falling like snowflakes. Across the ground grew white flowers, swaying gently with the breeze. The sky was a pink with orange clouds. There was a large, circular opening in the centre of the trees where a lone figure was standing. They wore a long red coat that reached their feet with golden shoulder plates. They had a head of black, short hair with sliver tips. Tempest didn't need to see their face to know who it was.

"Still standing around doing nothing, I see." She said to the figure. The person turned to show their face. It was a mature face that was handsome and had a shadow. He was tall and had grey eyes. He smirked slightly at Tempest when he saw.

"I see you have finally awoken. You were never one to get up on time." Tempest smiled at him and knelt in front of him, holding her right hand over her left heart and bowed her head.

"Master." She said respectfully. He was Master Locke, possibly the greatest warrior that had ever lived. He was Tempest's mentor back when she was sent away by her father to train. He taught her everything that she knew. He wasn't a Time Lord, he was an Eternal. A race that had immense power which allowed them to create anything their minds thought of it. They never aged as they lived in the domain of eternity rather than time. Tempest couldn't even begin to guess how old he was. Locke was different from the rest of his race. He had fought in numerous wars and learned all different things by travelling across the universe. He was the strong silent type, never speaking unless necessary or if he had something important to say. He never took on students but Tempest was the exception. She always asked why but Locke would never answer her. She assumed that it may have been a favour to her father but, like her, he only expressed animosity towards him.

"At least you still have your manners. Enjoy your crystal sleep?" She stood up from her position.

"How did you know I was sealed away?" She questioned. She didn't mention it to him, she just arrived. Locke tapped his temple.

"You always left your mind open to me." Tempest chuckled to herself. Locke's powers allowed him to read the mind of anyone close to him but he could not do it at a distance.

"So, you know anything about what happened to me?"

"What makes you think I would?" Tempest started to walk around him in a circle, thinking herself.

"You usual have some idea about everything so that's why I came here. And there is something else."

"Your new found ability?" Tempest nodded.

"Yeah. How the hell am I able to jump across time and space with a click of my fingers? It's not possible…is it?" She stopped to look at her mentor. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Tempest, you are telling me that you cannot feel it?"

"Feel what, Master?"

"You are quite an eye sore as well." Tempest folded her arms.

"I hardly think this is the time to be joking." Locke shook his head.

"But you are. You may not see it but you are surrounded by a golden aura." Tempest looked at him with puzzled eyes. What was he saying that she was totally oblivious to?

"What are you talking about?" Locke came closer to her, close enough to touch her. He raised a hand and placed it on the centre of her chest. She felt something move inside her, powerful and warm. She didn't know what was going on. Tempest looked down and saw that the same yellow particles that appeared when she jumped had appeared around Locke's hand, radiating from her chest.

"What the…" She looked to Locke for an explanation.

"Tempest, the way your people travel, the Time Vortex is coursing through your body. You have the ability to manipulate it." Tempest took a step back from Locke.

"How can that be? Time Lords have never had that ability nor should we." She couldn't be told that without being told why that was.

"I'm afraid I do not know." Tempest sighed as she heard this. What was the reason behind it? She didn't have the ability when she was younger or when she got older. Was it being shut away for so long in crystal or did something happen to her before that? Something she couldn't remember.

"Perhaps there is something else at work that we do not know of." Tempest looked at him.

"You mean like someone made me this way." Locke nodded.

"Do you remember anything before you were sealed away?" Tempest looked down at her feet and shook her head.

"No, nothing. I can remember being called back from the war but…it's all a blank past that." It was driving her crazy, not remembering what had happen to her before she was forced to sleep for who knows how long.

"I am sorry." Locke said, turning his back to her.

"For what?"

"For the loss of your people." Tempest eyes shifted. She hadn't really thought about just how serious that was. She should be devastated that her entire race was gone, along with her home but it didn't hit that hard. It should have been eating away at her but it didn't.

_Am I that heartless?_

"I guess he is still living then?" Tempest was distracted from her thoughts. She nodded to his question.

"Yeah." He turned around once more to face her.

"You must be pleased." Tempest felt a warm smile spread across her face.

"I am."

"I sense that something else is bothering you?"

"It's just…do you know of any species called the Guardians?" Locke shook his head upon hearing this, not even taking a moment to think.

"Not to my knowledge." Tempest didn't try to mask her disappointment.

"Oh right. There were these creatures. They looked like metal statues with veins exposing the red crystals in their bodies. They tried to put me back to sleep, saying it wasn't time yet. It was really weird."

"I am sorry Tempest but I cannot help you with that." Tempest shrugged.

"It's cool." She stretched her arms above her head.

"They won't be bothering me any more and even if they did, I would kick their butts." Locke chuckled.

"One day, your overconfidence will kill you." Tempest snorted at him.

"Hasn't done so already so I think I will stick by it."

"Alright but Tempest I know there is another reason you are here." Tempest sighed. Nothing could get past him.

"Yeah. I need to control this ability to jump so I was wondering…could you help me. You seem to know more about it than I do." Locke stared at her for a moment.

"I don't know how I could possible help."

"You can teach me like how to control it or something like that. You're an Eternal. Don't you need some way of control for your powers?" After a few moments had passed, Locke nodded, agreeing to train her once more.

"Very well. It may take some time for you to have absolute control over it." Tempest shrugged.

"I have no where to go. My home is gone and it's not like I have anywhere to be so I have all the time in the world." Locke nodded.

"Alright…" With incredible speed, Locke whipped out a sword from his robe and pointed it at Tempest's chest, causing her to stumble and let out a gasp.

"Let us start…"

00000000000000

Time flowed much differently. Locke resided in his own domain, created from his own mind by his powers. Tempest felt like years had passed since they had began to train once again. Her hair had grown even more, becoming wilder as proof of the years passed. Tempest also felt a growing urge to see the Doctor once more. She said she would see him again and she was going to live up to it. Tempest trained with Locke everyday, hardly taken a break or saying she wanted to give up. Locke had taught her to control her ability as he controlled his. It took a few blows to her body in the process as she was forced to jump from place to place and try to focus it when it was need, Locke believing it to be out of control because all she had to do was snap her fingers rather than wanting to jump. She soon no longer needed to snap her fingers, only think of her destination and focus her power towards jumping. Tempest was also able to feel the Time Vortex flow through her like Locke said, becoming more aware of its power. He had also retrained her in her fighting abilities, claiming it was to sharpen her skills as she was rusty but Tempest didn't believe that.

"I believe it's time for me to leave." Tempest said. They were standing in the centre of the trees. It felt like a decade had passed. Being in the reality of eternity had made Tempest lost all track of time. She felt like it was the right time to leave.

"If that is what you wish." Locke said his hands behind his back. Tempest nodded. She was wearing black jeans with her red shirt and a leather jacket that she picked up on one of her training jumps, much to Locke's annoyance. Her belt was placed on her waist.

"It is. I think I have complete control now. Thank you." She knelt down and gave him the usual sign of respect and bowed her head.

"Tempest, remember what I have warned you of." Tempest got up from her position and nodded.

"I remember Master."

"No one is meant to be able to control the Time Vortex with their bodies. Do not use it too much. Others have had their bodies destroyed being ripped apart with such power. Just because it hasn't happened to you yet doesn't mean it won't."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I will be off." Locke nodded.

"Come back if there are any problems." Tempest scratched the back of her head and swallowed the lump in her throat

"Why…don't you come with me, Master?" Locke smirked at her and shook his head, disappointing her slightly.

"My place is here as your's is out there. Just be careful." Tempest smiled at her mentor. Despite how he was stern and was meant to only train her, Locke showed her so much more respect and care than her father ever did. She would never admit it to him but he was like a father to Tempest, unlike her real father, who she loathed.

"I will visit soon. Bye." Locke pointed towards her as she felt energy absorb her.

"Try to avoid being sent to sleep." Was his last word as she jumped across time and space. It was still the bright light that consumed her anytime she jumped but she had become use to it and embraced it. The journeys were also quicker. In a few short moments, Tempest found the ground again…with her head. She rolled forward and landed on her back, trying to ignore the growing pain in her head. She could never stick the landing. The sky above her was a purple colour, turning into the night. She pushed herself on her elbows to gaze at her surroundings. She was in a large garden, like one opened to the public in a park with walls surrounding it. Flowers of all different kinds were growing around her. She was on a smooth marble-stone path. Beyond the gardens and walls were houses and a large palace towering the sky. It seemed like a village of some sorts but Tempest could sense she was not on Earth. She got up to her feet and placed her hands on her hips, looking around for any signs of life.

"Okay…where am I…"

"Help!" Tempest spun around to see a young girl running along the path away from Tempest. She was small, wearing a white dress with purple trimmings. Her hair was a deep red and reached her shoulders. She was holding some flowers in her hand, refusing to drop them despite running from an unknown danger. It was a group of mechanical creatures, spiders by the look of it. They were a shiny sliver cover with a smooth surface and shining red eyes.

"Not even here for five minutes and I'm already saving someone." Tempest whispered to herself. She sprinted forward to try and reach the child before the spiders did, running through the flowers to cut them off. The girl was soon in sight. She was cornered as she had ran into one of the walls, pressing against it hoping for a way out. The spiders reached her before Tempest did. One jumped forward into the air, aiming for the girl. The girl let out a cry, trying to shield herself from the spider. Tempest jumped in front of the girl and smacked the spider away with her hand. It proved to be fragile as it broke apart when it hit the ground, sparking and sizzling. Tempest stepped forward to protect the girl from any further attacks. The girl was now behind Tempest, clinging on her trouser leg. The spiders looked at each other, conversing amongst themselves silently on what they should do. Tempest reached for her blade as they were distracted it. She waited until the right moment to commence her attack. That time soon came as they moved together in a straight line, side by side, and jumped. On pure instinct, Tempest took the blade from her belt, unleashed it and swung forward, slicing all of the spiders in half. Parts fell to the ground, breaking into even smaller pieces. Tempest wasn't letting her guard down just yet. There could have been more of those things waiting. She was satisfied for now but remained alert. She placed her blade back in its place and turned to the girl. She seemed okay, none of the spiders got to her Tempest assumed and she didn't seem hurt. Tempest knelt down in front of her.

"Are you okay?" She asked. The girl nodded.

"Yes. Thank you." She wrapped her small arms around Tempest in a miniature hug. Tempest smiled and patted her small back.

"It's okay. Did it hurt you?" The girl parted from her and shook her head.

"No. They didn't hurt me."

"Why were they chasing you…"

"Claire!" Tempest turned her head to see a boy, the same age as the girl running towards them. He was wearing a white T-shirt and red shorts with spiky brown hair. He stopped at them, giving the girl a hug.

"Are you okay? I was so worried!" Claire nodded and pointed to Tempest.

"She saved me! She was so cool Charlie!" The boy called Charlie looked at Tempest and smiled.

"Thank you." He said. Tempest nodded.

"It was nothing. What happened?" Claire started to speak.

"Well, we were playing in the gardens and then those creepy spiders appeared from now where. Charlie tried to get them to go away but they ended up chasing me." Tempest thought for a moment. Just what were those things? They could have been scouting machines or retrieve bots. Claire distracted Tempest from her thoughts by presenting her with the flowers.

"Huh?" Tempest said, looking at her. Claire grinned.

"I picked these for Charlie but you deserve them. Thank you!" Tempest waved her off.

"You don't have to keep saying thank you." She took the flowers from her small hands. They were different colours but the same type which Tempest didn't recognize. Tempest smiled at the pair.

"What cute flowers. Thank you." The children giggled. Tempest stood up and towered over the children.

"So, are you two siblings?" They shook their heads.

"No. Best friends!" Charlie proudly proclaimed. Claire nodded.

"And always will be!" Tempest smiled at the pair as they held hands. It reminded her of her and the Doctor's relationship. That was it. She wanted to see him so he might have been here, maybe it was the reason she had found her way here. She was going to have to look for him once she made sure the children were safe.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Tempest looked at Claire.

"Tempest." She corrected. Claire looked at Charlie and they both smiled.

"Cool name!" Charlie exclaimed. Tempest tilted her head a little. They seemed to be really amazed at anything Tempest did. Claire continued what she was going to say.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Um…"

"If you're not, could you take us to the Firefly Festival?" Tempest blinked in confusion.

"Festival?" Charlie nodded.

"It comes once every year. We always go to it but our parents can't take us because they have to work so we can't go but if you come, we can go. It is so cool! Fireflies come up to the surface and dance around the town. They look like little stars."

"They are so pretty! They leave a little, multi coloured trail behind them!" Claire added.

Tempest felt a ping in her chest. She wanted to go and find the Doctor but she couldn't just leave children unhappy like that. It might be fun going to a Festival. She hadn't been to one in centuries. But something bothered her.

"Why would you ask me this? You have only just met me." The pair looked at each other then back to Tempest.

"You wouldn't have saved Claire if you weren't a good person." Charlie said with Claire nodding.

"Yeah. So will you come?" Tempest thought for a moment and nodded.

"Okay, I will go." The two children cheered and jump in happiness.

"Come on!" Claire took Tempest's hand in hers.

"You can talk to our parents and say you will take us!" That talk would be interesting.

"And how you saved us from those scary spiders!" Charlie said. Tempest nodded.

"Okay. Led the way." They led her along the gardens, talking about all they would do at the festival and how Tempest would love it. Tempest had heard about it from somewhere but couldn't remember where exactly. As they exited the gardens, they passed a nursery of trees that laid upon a hill, overlooking the town. Tempest stopped, making the children stop with her. The trees were decorated with different pieces of cloth hanging from its branches, some tied to other pieces. It sparked interest in Tempest.

"What's wrong, Tempest?" Claire asked. Tempest pointed towards the trees.

"What are they for?" Charlie started to explain it.

"They are called hanging trees." Tempest raised an eyebrow at him, making him continue.

"My mom says that the pieces of cloth represent a wish or a promise. It could be anything. A wish of hoping a safe voyage, a wish that you hope friends live happily beyond or a promise to remain with the one you love. All kinds of things." Tempest nodded, understanding a little bit.

"Do you have trees like this where you're from?" The little boy asked. Tempest shook her head.

"No we don't…didn't. Does it need to be special cloth?" Charlie shook his head.

"No. Just any bit of cloth will be fine. Come on, the festival will start soon!" Charlie gripped Tempest's other hand, still gripping the flowers, and dragged her along with Claire. They passed a few houses and the town centre, which was decorated with stalls and banners for the festival. It looked like it would be fun. There were some people walking around, preparing things. There were all of different species. Tempest would need to ask where she was incase she wished to visit again. They eventually stopped in front of a house not too far from the centre of the town. Instead of knocking, Claire just pushed the door open.

"Mama, we're home!" She called into the house. Charlie walked in with no problem but Tempest felt a bit uneasy. She didn't want to just barge in uninvited. Charlie saw Tempest still standing by the door. He motioned for her to come in.

"Don't be shy! Come on in." Tempest sighed and stepped into the house. It was looked like an average family home with picture hanging up on the wall and doors leading into other rooms. There were stairs leading to the second floor. It was painted a cream colour, giving it a warm feeling to it. Tempest followed Charlie into a living room with two couches and an armchair. There was a computer and a TV set, meaning despite the look of the town it didn't have any technology. Those spiders were also proof of that. Charlie had planted himself on one of the couches but Tempest remained standing. Claire came into the room with a woman following her. She looked like she was middle aged, with black hair and green eyes, contrasting her daughter's red hair and blue eye. She had a motherly vibe about her, which Tempest was not use to being around with. Claire pointed to Tempest.

"This is her, Mama. She saved me from those icky spiders!" Claire's mother gave Tempest a warm smile.

"Thank you for protecting my daughter." Tempest bowed her head in respect.

"It was no trouble at all."

"Claire says you will take them to the festival tonight." Tempest raised her head and nodded.

"Yes, with your permission of course."

"I don't see why not. You saved my daughter and you seem like a polite young lady." Claire jumped in happiness.

"Yay, we can go Charlie!" Charlie jumped from the couch and capture Claire's hands in his and they jumped together. Tempest laughed lightly at this. They diffidently reminded her of her relationship with the Doctor. She missed those days were they played together when they were younger.

"Why don't you two get something to drink?" Claire's mother said to the dancing children. They stopped and nodded, leaving Tempest and her alone. Tempest watched them leave, hearing Claire's mother speak.

"I take it you saved them from the metal creatures?" Her voice had a seriousness to it now. Tempest looked at her once again and saw that her eyes were filled with worry and hurt. With the children gone, they could talk freely about it.

"I take it that it's not the first time." Claire's mother shook her head.

"No. People have disappeared around the town, with some people saying metal spiders had taken them away to Giga Castle though they are deemed mad."

"Does anyone live there?"

"It is a landmark, we are not under rule of a king or queen. People have been keeping quiet about it, in fear that the same thing may happen to them. I…I fear for my daughter." Tempest nodded. It was expected for a parent to be worried about their child when disappearances were happening in their town although Tempest never got that from her parents.

"Even with these disappearances, the festival is still going on. I guess it is people's way to ignore the fact people are gone."

"But surely their families are trying to find out what happened?" She shook her head.

"They are all too scared incase it happens again. I don't want Claire or Charlie to go tonight but they are persistent."

"I will take care of them." Claire's mother smiled at her once more.

"You sound so sure."

"That's because I am. I took care of those things before, I can do it again. Believe me, I have faced much worse." Claire's mother nodded, believing what Tempest was telling her.

"So, I have your word that you will protect the children."

"I promise nothing will happen to them."

"Okay. Well, there is still time until the festival starts. Please make yourself at home…sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Tempest." Claire's mother's eyebrows rose.

"That's different." Tempest shrugged, smiling slightly. The children came rushing back in and started to tug at Tempest's jacket.

"You need to convince Charlie's parents now!" Tempest laughed nervously.

_This had better be worth it…_

0000000000

Well that is done.

Tempest: Kind of dull though.

I know but it will pick up in the next chapter. Don't stop reading and thank you for reading. See ya!


	7. Firefly Festival

It's that time again. I hope you are enjoying reading this.

Tempest: It seems interesting but…

No, no, no. Stop with the buts. If something is wrong, let them say.

Tempest: What if they don't want to?

Well…I will still write it. It's fun. Anyway, enjoy!

000000000000000

The Doctor was never one to show he was unhappy but he couldn't help it right now. He had no clue where Tempest was. She left no word about where she was going or mentioned how long she would be away. It had been a while since she departed it and still no word, causing him to worry even more. Amy and Rory tried their best to cheer him up but nothing really worked. The only thing that would cheer him up was seeing Tempest. He sat on the chair beside the console, sulking a little. Amy came out of no where and showed him a piece of paper.

"We are going here!" She said, smiling. The Doctor took the paper and looked at it. The Firefly Festival. It was held once a year on the planet Radiance to celebrate when the fireflies came out. He never went to it but meant to in his travels.

"Why?" He asked. Amy put her hands on her hips.

"Because we need to have some fun. All you have done is sulk since Tempest left so this ought to cheer you right up." The Doctor wasn't so sure about that.

"I don't think so." Amy sighed.

"Ether you type in where we are going or I will take my chances." The Doctor held up his hands in defeat, knowing that Amy trying to pilot the TARDIS on her own was not the best idea.

"Alright, alright." He stood up and set the coordinates for their destination. The TARDIS soon landed with a thud.

"You go out and see what kind of stuff there is while I get Rory." Amy ran off up the stairs as the Doctor went to the doors. He opened them as was greeted by a flood of colours. The TARDIS had parked in a sort of alleyway beside two buildings that were old and grey. The sky was dark above him but before him it was lit up with lights on the street. He saw people walking past to the stalls with children running around with prizes and wearing funny hats. Music was playing in the background. The Doctor smiled slightly, thinking it might be fun after all.

"Come on! Hurry up!" he saw a young girl walking past the alleyway, dragging someone by the hand. It was a woman, with wild, dark brown hair. She was wearing all black except for a red shirt that was familiar to him. He saw the woman turn her head to see a boy running beside her. The woman turned her head forward again, not realizing the Doctor was looking at her but he saw her eyes, an intense blue that was vibrant and full of life. His hearts began to pound as he realized who it was.

"Tempest!" He ran down the alley into the open area. Stalls of all different types littered the area with humans and different species indulging themselves with the festival. His head shot around looking for her but she had disappeared from sight, amongst the moving crowd. He sighed to himself. Tempest was here somewhere and he had to find her.

"You are so impatient sometimes, going on without us." The Doctor turned around and saw Amy standing there, holding hands with Rory.

"No. I saw Tempest and I tried to catch up but she disappeared."

"Sure you're not seeing things?" Amy asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, it was her. She was with two children. She's here somewhere."

"Why don't you go look for her?" Rory spoke up, obviously wanting some alone time with Amy. Amy nodded at the idea.

"We can look too, you know, split up. You go that way." Amy pointed beyond the Doctor.

"And we'll look that way." She jerked her thumb behind her. The Doctor nodded.

"Alright. Sounds good."

"Okay. We'll be seeing you!" Amy said as she ran off in the opposite with Rory being dragged behind her, leaving the Doctor himself. He spun on his heels and began to walk into his appointed route. He still couldn't feel her in his mind. Their connection was still cut off and it had to be re-established but Tempest was making it difficult as she wasn't there to do it. What was Tempest doing here? Was there something he was missing? The Doctor would find out soon enough, when he found Tempest…

000000000

"Oh, look at those!" Claire said, pointing to the stall in front of them. Tempest looked forward to see what she was pointing at. It was another game stall. They had been at the festival for a while now and had stopped at every stall it had to offer. Tempest was enjoying herself even though she had to keep a constant eye on the children as they ran off in different directions when something caught their eye. The stall was manned by a creature that had orange skin and no hair. It was humanoid and standing at seven foot. The game this time was to knock down the bottles with a ball and being allowed three attempts to knock them all down. On the selves were several stuffed animals that were of different types and colours.

"I will win one for you." Charlie said to Claire, with Claire grinning back at him.

"That would be cool!" Tempest smiled to herself. Charlie had already tried to win something for Claire but it didn't go according to plan.

"Is that okay?" Tempest looked down at them. Their eyes wide, hoping she would say yes. Tempest nodded.

"Of course." The children smiled happily at her and ran off to the stall. Tempest lingered behind them. She couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen but she was always paranoid. It was probably because she was charged with watching over the children. There was something else as well. Something nipping at the back of her head but she wasn't sure what that was. It was alerting her to something unknown. She brushed it off as nothing and walked forward to join Claire and Charlie. As she got close to them, her vision turned black. Hands had covered her eyes, pressing against her face to stop her from moving forward. They were slightly cold and blocked off any light. Tempest stood silent for a moment, not wanting to react because she didn't want to start a commotion. There was a presence that was extremely familiarly to her…

"Guess who." Tempest mouth moved into a small smile. She only needed to hear that one line to realize who was standing behind her.

"Is it the Easter bunny?" The hands fell from her face, allowing her vision to return. Tempest spun on her heels to see the Doctor standing behind, grinning like mad. Her own smiled widened as she saw him. He wasted no time in giving her a hug, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her towards him. Tempest responded by hugging him back. It was great to see him again. The feeling she had earlier made sense now. It was the Doctor arriving here. She thought she heard the TARDIS's engines and now the Doctor was standing in front of her. She knew there was a reason why she had come here…even though she never meant to. They soon parted from each other.

"Missed me, Sparky?" Tempest inquired. The Doctor nodded, still grinning while his eyes never left hers.

"Yeah. It's been long. Too long. Where have you been?" Tempest nodded at the statement, wondering if he knew just how long it was for her.

"No where really." She answered. The Doctor lifted a hand to her face and pulled a strand of her hair forward, examining it. Tempest didn't mind the fact that their faces were inches apart. It seemed natural.

"You hair is longer and more wild. What have you been up too?" Tempest shrugged.

"Nothing. Just here and there, trying to get use to jumping time and space. Nothing exciting." She saw that he was still holding onto her hair and was twisting it around his finger slightly.

"Having fun?" She asked. The Doctor let go of her hair and scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry about that. What brings you here?" He asked.

"It was by accident. I ended up meeting these two kids and was asked to take them to this festival. Where are your friends?" The Doctor looked around to see if they were in sight.

"Not sure. Probably enjoying the festival like we should be doing." Tempest raised an eyebrow at this.

"You want to go around together?" He nodded enthusiastically. She smiled slightly. It would be fun, just like when they were younger. She didn't see a problem with it but she had to keep Charlie and Claire close.

"Sure, why not but remember I have those kids to watch over."

"Alright then." The Doctor took Tempest's hand in his.

"Shall we?" Tempest smirked at him and led him forward to the stall where the children were. The pair soon found Claire and Charlie at the stall, throwing balls at a stack of bottles. Charlie threw one and it clashed against one of the stacks that had only three remaining, causing the children to jump up and down as the stall owner handed the pair a blue teddy bear. Charlie handed it over to Claire, fore filling his promise to get her one, despite his failures from before. The children soon became aware of the Doctor's and Tempest's presence.

"Who's he?" Claire asked, her eyes wide with curiosity. Tempest looked at the Doctor and then back at Claire.

"This is my friend, the Doctor."

"Hello." The Doctor said, waving slightly at the little ones. They waved back at him and smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Claire and this is Charlie." Claire said, presenting herself and Charlie to the Doctor. Tempest was slightly shocked that they accepted the fact that his name was the Doctor but reminded herself that her name wasn't really any better.

"Are you going to stay with us for the festival?" Charlie asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes I am. See you had some luck with the game here." Charlie nodded.

"Care to try sir?" The stall owner asked. Tempest laughed a little. The Doctor turned to her.

"You don't think I can do it?" The Doctor asked with raised eyebrows. Tempest shrugged slightly.

"Well…I mean…um…" The Doctor let go of her hand and stepped forward.

"Time to reinstall your faith in me, Temp." The stall owner handed over three balls but the Doctor handed over two of them. He turned to Tempest and smirked.

"Only need the one." Tempest chuckled. He was such a show off at times.

"Confident much?" The Doctor just smiled and turned around. The children had placed themselves at either side of Tempest, watching the Doctor as he made his bold attempt to knock over the bottles. He readied himself, holding the ball in his two hands and blew into it. He aimed and fired the ball towards his target, hitting it dead on centre causing them all to collapse. The Doctor turned with a smug look on his face as the children cheered and Tempest looked bewildered, slightly annoyed that she was proven wrong. Tempest shook her head and ended up clapping. He always surprised despite being friends for so long. He spun on his heel to the owner as he claimed his prize. Tempest felt Claire tug at her trouser leg. She knelt down to her level.

"What's up?"

"Is he your husband?" Tempest eyes widened as she shook her head.

"No, no…no. He's not." Charlie tapped her arm, making her face him.

"Boyfriend?" Tempest let out a breath.

"No. It's…nothing like that." It never was anything like that. No matter how much Tempest felt…

"Here you go." Tempest looked up and saw the Doctor standing above her, holding on to something. She stood up to his level and got a better look at the item. It was a stuffed orange dragon which was cute and fluffy. She wondered what made the Doctor pick something like that. He pushed it forward to Tempest, causing her to react with confusion.

"Huh?" The Doctor laughed slightly.

"For you." She pointed to herself.

"Me?" He rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes, you."

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason to give you something?" Tempest crossed her arms and smiled slyly.

"Oh, so you won it to give it to me? Like as in some special gift?" The Doctor fidgeted a little, obviously uncomfortable about where the conversation was going, causing the children to laugh below.

"Well…just consider it a reminder to not doubt me again." Tempest took the dragon and wrapped an arm around it. She raised a hand to his hair and ruffled it.

"You are too good to me, Sparky." The Doctor smiled at her.

"Of course I am." Tempest snorted slightly at this as her hand left his head. They stared at each other for a moment in silence. It wasn't an uneasy silence. It felt comfortable to them, taking in each others presence. Tempest felt something welling up in her chest but she wasn't sure what it was. It was sticky and warm. Before she could give it a second thought, the children made their presence known as they took the Doctor by his hands.

"Come on! Stop staring at each other!" They cried, dragging the Doctor slightly. Tempest giggled at the sight and went to follow them…

_Tempest…_

Her head shot round behind her. No one was looking at her or staring right at her. Something called out to her but she didn't know what.

_Tempest…_

Tempest's eyes darted around the area, looking for any indications that might help. The voice was familiar to her. Her head started to fell a little dizzy.

"What's going on…"

"Temp?" Tempest faced forward to see the Doctor standing in front of her with Claire and Charlie standing at either side of him. He looked at her with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" Tempest shook her head violently to rid herself of the dizziness.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Nothing to worry about Sparky." Charlie looked up at the Doctor and then at Tempest.

"I thought you said his name was the Doctor?"

"It is. I just call him Sparky." Claire tilted her head.

"Why?" Tempest and the Doctor laughed slightly at this. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well…It's a long story…"

00000000000000

"It's almost time!" Charlie shouted to the sky despite only addressing Claire, Tempest and the Doctor. They were sitting on the hill with the nursery of trees, just in front of it. According to the children, it was the best location to see the fireflies come from the ground. They had enjoyed the rest of the festival together. Tempest was slightly worried they had run into the Doctor's friends yet but he kept assuring her they were fine. The Doctor ended up showing off anytime he could. Tempest didn't know if he was doing it to prove a point or if it was to impress her, recalling how a hairy purple Lemo tried to say he was the smartest person on the planet and tried to chat her up but the Doctor intervened and proved him wrong. It was great, being with the Doctor once again, hands joined with the children by their side, reflecting them somehow. The children were sitting on the grass, waiting patiently for the fireflies as the Doctor and Tempest remained standing. Claire had said she was getting cold so Tempest wrapped her leather jacket around the small child. The stuffed animals that were won by the Doctor and Charlie sat by them.

"We know Charlie." Tempest said, crossing her arm over her chest.

"You have been saying the same thing for the past five minutes." She continued. The boy turned and grinned at her. Tempest smiled back. The sky was dark with only a few stars out with a crescent moon in the distance. Tempest noted that the far off castle, Giga Castle, had a lit window in a tall tower but she couldn't see any shadows. She would have to tell the Doctor about the disappearances and the spiders soon but not right now. She looked up to the sky and sighed.

"Not much of a sight is it? Sparky?" Tempest turned around to see the Doctor staring at the hanging trees. She crept towards him, trying to avoid making a sound like a lion stalking its prey. When she was close enough, Tempest grab the Doctor by his sides and let out a scream. The Doctor stumbled forward slightly and spun around quickly, obviously jumpy. Tempest laughed at him.

"Still got it. You can never tell when I was behind you." The Doctor huffed and fixed his tweed jacket.

"Very funny." He nodded towards the tree.

"What's this then?" Tempest stopped laughing and took a place by his side.

"They call them hanging trees, probably because of the cloth hanging from them."

"The cloth's there why?"

"Well, they represent something like a promise or wish." The Doctor looked at Tempest.

"Think we should give it a go?" Tempest raised an eyebrow.

"What? You mean tie pieces of clothe together and wish for something." The Doctor shook his head.

"Why not? It's something new and we're best friends. Looks like everyone is doing it." Tempest looked away for a moment. He had a point there. It was kind of romantic in a way but Tempest didn't bother to mention it

"Sure, alright. Do you have any cloth?" The Doctor looked slightly worried as he rummaged through his deep pockets. Tempest sighed.

"Never prepared are you?" The Doctor gave her a look.

"I'm sorry if I don't happen to carry random pieces of cloth with me." Tempest grabbed his arms and pulled them out of his pockets.

"Let's just do this." She let go of his arms and grabbed her shirt at the bottom. She brought the end to her mouth and sank her teeth into the material, causing a tear. She pulled at it until she obtained a thin piece of red material. The Doctor followed her example but was using a pair of scissors found in one of his pockets.

"Much more personal this way." Tempest said as she tied the two pieces together. They moved closer to the tree to tie it to one of the branches.

"Since I tied the cloth together, you can tie it to the branch." The Doctor nodded and took the tied pieces from Tempest. Before he stretched to tie it, Tempest spoke up.

"Just what is our wish…or promise?" The Doctor smiled at her with warmth.

"Well, how about we both wish for something but don't tell each other what we wished for?" Tempest tilted her head.

"Why?"

"More chance of it coming true that way." Tempest chuckled.

"Since when did you believe stuff like this?"

"I don't but…can always hope." Tempest heard some sort of yearning in his voice. Where did that come from she wondered. She pushed it aside as nothing and nodded. She thought about her wish.

"Okay…got one." The Doctor nodded back at her and tip-toed to reach to the branch but he didn't quite make it.

"Need a little help?" Tempest asked.

"Please." She knelt down and joined her hands together, allowing the Doctor to place one foot into them. She lifted him from the ground, balancing and trying to keep steady as he tied to cloth to the tree.

"Alright. That's it-" The Doctor moved around to much, making Tempest lose her balance and fall to the ground with the Doctor crashing on top of her. She groaned slightly.

"This happens too much…" A small white light appeared from the ground. It was round and bright, leaving a trail of colours behind it as it manoeuvred around. The Doctor rolled himself off of Tempest and stared at the little sphere.

"What do you suppose that is?" He questioned. Another appeared from the ground, joining the other one. They seemed to dance together and flew high to the sky. Tempest pushed herself up, pulling the Doctor to his feet soon after to see the sight before them. The whole town had little white spheres emerging from the ground, lighting up the dark sky in place of the stars. It became obvious now that they were the fireflies as Claire and Charlie had now stood up and marvelled at the little things with awe and wonder. One appeared from Tempest's feet. Once it reached up to her chest she cupped her hands around it, not capturing it but merely observing it. It felt warm as it hovered in her hands. Despite not having any facial features, it was cute. The Doctor came closer to get a better look at it, smiling as he saw the little creature.

"Hello there." He stretched a finger towards it, seeming to tickle it. The creature let out a little cute sound as the Doctor touched it. Tempest giggled a little and removed her hands around it, allowing it to fly above to join the rest of its kind.

"So what are they really?" Tempest asked the Doctor, watching as more of the fireflies emerged from the surface and into the sky.

"They are fireflies…but not the normal variety. They seem to be migrating to the stars." Tempest nodded.

"Temp?" Tempest turned to the Doctor.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't…why don't you come with me? It will be like old times and I'm sure Amy and Rory won't mind." Tempest sighed. She wondered when he was going to bring that up. Maybe that was his wish.

"Sorry Sparky. I don't think so."

"But why?"

"I don't know. Just-" A high pitch scream interrupted their conversation. The scream came from a girl, Claire. They turned and saw that she and Charlie were running towards them. Tempest saw that they were being chased by the metal spiders once again. Without a word Tempest ran forward past the children, telling them to stay with the Doctor.

"Tempest, be careful!" He called. As she reached the horde of metallic beasts, they disappeared right before her eyes. It seemed like they teleported as there was a horrid stench in the air. They could have been anywhere now.

"Where are you…"

"Behind you!" Without warning, Tempest felt her arms being pinned to her side by thin metallic legs. One of the spiders had latched onto her back. Before she could fight it off, she felt something sink into the back of her neck and forcing something into her body. She began to lose the feeling in her body as her vision turned blurry. Everything went black while her body fell to the ground, her ears filled with the cry of her name…

00000000000

Well how was that?

Tempest: You are out to get me aren't you?

Of course not…Anyway, you want to know what happens to Tempest, R&R helps a lot. Thank you for reading.


	8. Dreams and Unanswered Questions

Hey! We're back again!

Tempest: Will this chap be better than the last one?

…You are in it and you don't like it?

Tempest: Didn't say that but…

Enough of this! Onward!

000000000000

Tempest fell to the ground as the metal spider injected her with some kind of liquid into the back of her neck. She didn't fight back or react to the children's cries, meaning she was unconscious. After the deed, the spider did not let go of her. It continued to stick to her back but didn't make any attacks to her person.

"You two stay back." The Doctor said as he raced forward to help Tempest. He had to reach her before the metal spider did anything else to her. A horrid stench soon reached his nostrils as he drew closer, horrifying him as he realized what was about to happen.

"No!" He cried, lunging forward to grab Tempest but missed as the metal spider teleported away. The Doctor crashed onto the ground, skidding slightly. He banged his fist against the ground as he pushed himself up. She was gone. Tempest had been taken from him and he had no clue where she was. He cried out in frustration, standing up to approach the children who were shaking in fear. The Doctor sighed. It was to be expected of them.

"I think it's time I took you home." He knew Tempest would want him to ensure the safety of the children before attempting any rescue. Claire managed to speak up.

"What about Tempest? The metal spiders took her away like the others." The Doctor raised an eyebrow at this.

"Others? This has happened before?" Claire nodded meekly.

"Mama thinks we don't hear her but we listen. People have been kidnapped for a while. They never come back and no one tries to do anything about it." This interested the Doctor. People were disappearing and no one was trying to figure out why. Something was up and the Doctor was going to find out why. He smiled at the little girl.

"Don't worry about Tempest. She will be alright." At least that was what he hoped…

00000000000

"_Tempest…" The voice breathed. She stood in the centre of a large room with a high ceiling that blocked off the world outside. The room was in ruins with pillars crumbled and arches collapsed. Sand coloured stone littered the room across the marble floor. The room was lit with the light of the magma pits that reached below the room. Tempest looked ahead of herself and saw a staircase leading lower into the place. She started to walk forward and down the stairs, hearing the voice that was haunting her._

"_Come to me, Tempest…"_

_It was calling to her and she wasn't denying its call. She couldn't. As she reached the bottom, the room had the same design as the one above, with the crumbling foundations and holes in the ground but with a few changes. There were more stairs that led to a sort of alter that was surrounded with blue flames burning off candle stands. There was a large circular window high on the opposite wall resembling the seal of the Time Lords. Tempest spotted a cloaked figure standing before the alter with their face hidden. She started to walk down the stairs to the alter. The cloaked figure began to chuckled as she stood before him._

"_Who are you?" Her voice said, despite her not even thinking about saying that. The cloaked figure shook his head._

"_Tempest, you know who I am. I haunt you everywhere you go." The cloaked figure pulled back the hood, causing Tempest to gasp._

"_No…" Her eyes widened as realization hurt her like a ton of bricks. The figure laughed once more._

"_You look like you've seen a ghost."_

"_You're dead!"_

"_I'll admit, in this state it is not that far from the truth but you will fix that."_

"_Like I would ever help you!" The figure stretched their hand out and roughly grabbed Tempest by her neck. She struggled against the figure but to no avail._

"_You will help me. You have no say in the matter. I gave you your gift and I will use it to claim what is rightfully mine and kill all those who oppose me including that traitor precious to you. If you co-operate, maybe I won't make you watch as I make him scream." A cruel laugh escaped from the figure as Tempest continued to struggle against the figure. The figure lifted her off the ground and hauled her across the room against a stone wall. Everything went black as the laughter continued…_

0000000000000

Tempest eyes shot open. She was breathing heavily and sweat was forming on her forehead. She groaned as a thumping pain grew inside her head. Just what was that all about? Was it a dream…or something far more worse? Her surroundings started to reveal itself as Tempest gathered her senses. She was lying on her side against a cold, slightly wet stone floor. Her hands were bound with rope behind her back. There was a small fire burning in the corner on a lantern. The room was composed of stone blocks coloured blue with a steel door that was rusty and had two bars, allowing a view into the outside. Tempest managed to push herself up with her elbows and leaned against the wall. The dream was still vivid in her mind. Just what was that place she was in? And then there was the person…

"No." She squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted to be rid of the images flooding into her head.

"It's not possible." She pushed the dream aside for now and concentrated on what was happening.

"Right. So I have been taken by one of those robots and now held in a cell. I can think of better ways of spending a night." She hoped that the Doctor and the children were alright. No, she knew they were alright as the children were in the most safest hands.

"But thinking about the trouble he found when we were younger…" She was disturbed by her cell door opening. A tall person walked in. It was humanoid but not human. It had a sort of shark head. Its skin was blue with gill coming from his cheeks down to its neck and three fins sticking out of its face. It wore a sort of uniform that was fitting and black like a diver suit. It closed the cell door behind itself and stood before Tempest, looking at her with wandering eyes.

"Don't speak?" She questioned. No reaction came off of the fish.

"What are you?" It said in a harsh and heavy voice.

"Um…in what context do you mean?" She said. The shark seemed annoyed now. She was getting somewhere.

"The scan did not recognise you as human and you managed to destroy half a dozen of our scouts."

"If you are mad about that, don't send them to attack little kids."

"It is necessary." Tempest laughed slightly at this.

"Necessary? It's necessary to attack a pair of defenceless kids? What the hell is your reasoning behind that?" She was getting angry now.

"You wouldn't understand." The shark said in a low voice, obviously not willing to divulge any information concerning the abductions.

"Try me." The shark merely grunted and shook his head.

"You are in no position to ask such things. Now answer my question; what are you?" Tempest shrugged.

"Ask me one, I ask you one. See how this works?" The shark had enough and struck Tempest across the face with a closed fist. Tempest grunted but didn't budge, her head only tilting slightly.

"That's not very nice." She said. She stared at the shark with hard eyes, causing him to feel uneasy by her stare.

"It does not matter if you answer my questions. I was merely curious. You will be disposed of soon enough." Tempest blinked at this.

"Um, remember when I said punching me wasn't very nice? Well that is even worse." The shark turned his back towards her and walked towards the door.

"Maybe it is you that will satisfy it." Tempest rolled her eyes. She hated not knowing what was going on.

"Okay, I know if I ask you won't tell me what that means but at least tell me your name." The shark stopped before it opened the door.

"It's Ileyra."

"And…are you a guy?" It nodded.

"Yes I am male." Tempest let out a breath, slightly satisfied to at least know that.

"They say you shine bright."

"What?" Ileyra turned his head slightly to her, glancing at her with his right eye.

"The mad men that are locked up here. They say you shine brighter than any star." With that said, Ileyra left the room. Tempest was left alone with her thoughts, trying to figure just what was going on around here and the purpose of her dream. She sighed to herself and laid her head against the wall behind her.

"Might just need your help in this one Sparky…"

000000000000

Tempest: Why was this one so short?

Just because…

Tempest: Because what?

Because I wanted to continue into the next chap. Anyway, R&R is much loved and so are you. Till next time!

Tempest: By the way, she owns nothing.


End file.
